Hanahaki
by SenkoHasegawa
Summary: ¿Se puede morir de amor? Hasta hace unos años eso era imposible, sin embargo ahora era posible. Una enfermedad considerada cursi por los incrédulos y por otro lado, una enfermedad que afectaba a hombres, mujeres, betas, omegas y alfas por igual. Era una enfermedad que no discriminaba. Yuuri Katsuki nunca pensó que una simple tos se llegará a convertir en algo más.
1. Hanahaki

**HANAHAKI**

En nuestro mundo hay muchas enfermedades mortales como el cáncer, muchas otras son dolorosas, pues atrofian los músculos de tu cuerpo, y hasta hace unos años se podía decir que al menos nadie había muerto por amor. La humanidad cruzó hace una década la peor enfermedad habida y por haber: _Hanahaki_.

Esta enfermedad se originó en Japón, donde se sacó su nombre, pues _hana_ significa flor y _haki_ , vomitar. Hanahaki, la enfermedad del amor no correspondido. Una cruel enfermedad donde la persona vomita flores, iniciando como una leve tos, nada diferente de la tos común, diferenciándose solamente porque esta tos viene acompañada de pequeños pétalos de flores. Las flores varían dependiendo del mensaje a transmitir, sin embargo, la enfermedad sólo es sinónimo de una cosa certera: estar enamorado de manera unilateral. Un amor no correspondido.

Al empezar a morir las personas por amor, se buscó investigar más sobre el tema. No era una enfermedad que afectara sólo a un género (hombre o mujer) o sólo a un segundo subgénero (alfa, beta u omega), sin embargo, eran más propensos los omega. La enfermedad no se podía curar con medicinas comunes como una pastilla o inyección; esta enfermedad sólo tenía dos soluciones: o se moría de amor de la manera más dolorosa, pues los pulmones empezaban a ser perforados por espinas, seguido de volverse parte de las flores que se escupían, sólo para, finalmente, que el cuerpo se deshiciera y en su lugar quedara un recuerdo de la persona en forma de árbol o planta representativa de su amor; o bien, la segunda cura, que únicamente el 10% de las personas aceptaban, era una operación donde se quitaba la planta, dejando intactos los pulmones, pero que una vez fuera la planta, la persona se volvía fría y sin sentimiento alguno, ya que las flores representaban sus sentimientos. Cabe señalar que esta opción es viable durante las primeras dos semanas desde que aparece la enfermedad, después ya no se puede hacer nada, pues la enfermedad habrá progresado a un nivel increíble.

En la actualidad hay personas que consideran el tener hanahaki como la cosa más cursi del planeta, y no se les puede negar que tiene cierto romanticismo. Sin embargo, cuando uno experimenta las sensaciones en propia piel, se vuelve algo que pocas personas comprenderían. El no querer perder ese sentimiento, el querer seguir la vida de manera normal, el no poder controlar cómo y dónde toser, cómo poco a poco sus actividades de rutina se pierden y se entra en una fase de desesperación total.

Se ha documentado que las personas ahora tienen una tercera opción tras 10 años de investigación: Que su amor sea correspondido. ¿El problema? Que el tiempo que tienen para que se enamoren es de un mes a dos, si el paciente tiene suerte. La enfermedad se desarrolla rápidamente y no se le puede atrasar con medicinas. Al verse limitados físicamente, se van deteriorando, se vuelven reclusos dentro de sus propias casas y el extraer sus emociones es algo que sólo la persona afectada puede decidir si se opera o no. Aun siendo menores de edad, la decisión final dependerá de la persona enferma y no de sus familiares.

¿Qué quién soy yo? Mi nombre es Katsuki Yuuri y soy el representante de Japón para este GPF. Soy un omega de 24 años, mi más grande ídolo es Víctor Nikiforov y amo comer _katsudon_. Perdona por la pequeña introducción a mi vida, pero es la primera vez que me encuentro tan nervioso en una competencia, así que suelo hablar de más. Es mi turno de participar y ya puedo escuchar esa música que he estado ensayando durante meses: Animal.

Mi nueva canción -tras un espectacular fracaso el año pasado en el GPF- tiene que ver con un acosador y un psicópata. En realidad, yo me siento como todo un acosador porque me volví patinador profesional sólo para estar cerca de Víctor Nikiforov, el ruso que ha sido cinco veces campeón y que todos los patinadores quieren bajar del podio. Para ser sincero, ésa no es mi intención, pero tras un año miserable decidí probar este acercamiento.

Y debo de decir que funcionó. Aunque él pensó que yo era un fan, y aunque ciertamente lo era, yo lo veía como algo más que un fan. Lo amaba. Sus finos cabellos plateados, esa mirada seductora que podría embarazar hasta a un hombre y esos gestos que siempre hace con sus dedos tocándose los labios. Desearía ser esos dedos para estar cerca de sus labios.

Funcionó porque llego a ser mi entrenador personal. Me cuidó e incluso me defendió de los otros patinadores. No es que J.J., Yurio, Otabek, Emil, Mickey, Seung Gil, Georgi y todos los demás sean malos, simplemente me odiaban porque había apartado al campeón de las pistas, de las competencias, de ellos.

¿Y saben qué? No me arrepiento. Así de grande era mi amor por Víctor. No me importaba que los demás sintieran que les había quitado a su competencia, a un rival digno, nada de eso me importaba. Para mí, simplemente el estar al lado de Víctor era mi todo. Pensaba que sólo eso bastaría, pero fallé en el GPF y de alguna manera Víctor me pidió que le diera la oportunidad de entrenarme de nuevo para evitar otro fracaso. Y acepté.

¿Quién se le puede negar a la leyenda viva del patinaje? Ciertamente yo no me iba a negar. Menos cuando sabía que yo le amaba de verdad. Podía sentirlo en mis sonrojos, mis tartamudeos, mis reacciones nerviosas; todo. Y él parecía notarlo aunque no dijera nada, parecía que le causaba gracia. Odiaba esa carita de "lo sé todo" y que no me dijera nada de frente. Parecía que se divertía. Y en un principio yo también me divertía, pues salía con Víctor (como amigos, he de aclarar) y nos la pasábamos bien. Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas. Entrenábamos duro, me regañaba sin piedad, practicaba hasta casi desmayarme y no podía comer todo lo que quisiera gracias a sus dichosas dietas para "ayudarme a recuperar mi figura".

Bajar tan rápido de peso me causó estrías en el vientre, algunas más notorias que otras. Aún así ¿de verdad creía que Víctor se fijaría en mí? ¿En esto? ¿En un cuerpo asqueroso? ¿En un fracaso andante? Ni con su guía pude ser un patinador que pudiera ganar el oro. Yurio me venció justamente.

Noté su mirada sobre mí y le sonreí. Mis ataques de pánico y ansiedad habían disminuido notablemente, pero no por ello habían desaparecido. Tomé aire y busqué calmarme; agarré su mano y le guíe a la pista.

—No apartes tu mirada de mí.

Quería que él siempre se fijara en mí. Era un egoísta, pero eso parecía gustarle. ¿Cómo le iba a negar algo que a él le gustaba? No podía.

Mi presentación fue la mejor, por lo cual la presión iba en aumento. Apenas terminó la competencia de hoy y salimos a cenar, empecé a toser, por lo que decidimos regresar pronto al hotel, cosa que agradecí, pues mi garganta se sentía arder. Sin duda me enfermaría de un buen catarro.

Lo que me faltaba justo cuando en una semana sería la final de patinaje y Víctor ya hacía planes de entrenamiento para que llegara tan concentrado en mi rutina que pudiera olvidar la presión del momento. Le deje hacer y deshacer a su gusto, total, una semana era tiempo suficiente para curarme de la tos que estaba empezando. Por suerte no tenía más síntomas como fiebre o molestias en la nariz. Aunque Víctor exageraba al tenerme casi encerrado en mi cuarto de hotel preguntándome cada cinco minutos cómo seguía. Tanta atención era lindo, pero no me ayudaba a que ese creciente amor que sentía por él disminuyera en lo más mínimo. Pero le di la razón de que debía cuidarme de mi resfriado, por lo que mandé unos mensajes rápidos a Phichit, comentándole de mi situación y que le vería hasta el torneo dentro de una semana.

Claro que decirle a Phichit implicaba que todo mi círculo de amigos y conocidos ya se había enterado en menos de cinco minutos y mi celular no paraba de sonar. Revisé cada uno de los mensajes y los contesté. Sin embargo, algo me preocupaba. De verdad esperaba sanar para la competencia, pues no quería decepcionar a Víctor de nuevo.

Un ataque de tos volvió a mí y tape mi boca, tosiendo fuertemente como si quisiera sacar una flema, pero lo que saqué me hizo palidecer. Ahí, en la palma de mi mano había un pequeño pétalo de flor de cerezo.

 _«Hanahaki»_. Ese pensamiento me hizo querer huir, morir, escapar de todo. De seguir así, me daría un ataque de pánico. Puede ser que haya caído ese pétalo de mi chamarra sin que me diera cuenta. Rogaba porque fuera eso.


	2. El primer día

**EL PRIMER D** **ÍA**

Pasé una noche fatal, apenas pude dormir, mi cabeza me daba vueltas, de vez en cuando y la garganta me molestaba, pero era evidente eso si considerábamos que pensaba que lo mío era una simple tos, o al menos eso quería creer. Mis ojos me ardían y el cuerpo lo sentía pesado, con la sensación de tener el cuerpo cortado. Sentirme enfermo era de lo peor, me volvía débil y odiaba sentirme más débil de lo que ya era.

Eran apenas las 6 de la mañana, por lo que le envié mensajes a Phichit, comentándole que todo estaba bien. Quizá ese pequeño pétalo de rosa sea exagerado de mi parte. Me estaba volviendo un paranoico.

Salí a desayunar, había acordado con Víctor que esta primera semana la pasaría solo para no contagiarle y él estuvo de acuerdo con eso. Probablemente no quería estar cerca de mí, cerca de un costal de bichos y gérmenes contagiosos. No lo puedo culpar.

Mire mi cuerpo tras mi ducha matutina y le tuve que dar la razón, ahora físicamente soy delgado, en buena forma y con músculos, sin embargo, viéndome de frente al espejo, veía las marcas por bajar de peso tan rápido a petición del propio Víctor. No era un cuerpo hermoso ni por asomo. Miré mi cara y me deprimí más. En ella pude ver el cansancio, las marcas de los anteojos en el puente de mi nariz, marcándose cada vez más y pequeñas arrugas formándose alrededor de mis ojos.

Suspiré y me arreglé para salir. Mi desayuno fue tranquilo y en silencio. Desde mi mesa pude ver a Emil y a Mickey desayunando uno al lado del otro, fue Sara la que me vio y saludó. Le regresé el saludo y me senté a comer con ellos. Minami estaba ahí, cazándome para darme ánimos para la competencia de la próxima semana. Todos estábamos nerviosos por ese tema, Mickey incluso dejó de comer.

—Me alegra encontrarlos.— Apenas empezaba a hablar cuando fui rudamente interrumpido por J.J., quién venía entrando junto a Isabella. Hacían una pareja hermosa, ella lo era y se veía que J.J. la adoraba.

—Escuché que estabas enfermo. —La mirada de J.J. me dio miedo, era como si me examinara de pies a cabeza como buscando algún indicio de mentira. ¿Por qué habría de mentir? Mi nueva rutina era buena, quizá yo no era tan bueno como mi rutina, pero Víctor me había dado el visto bueno, aprobándola y entrando en modo entrenador. No podría arruinarlo tan mal si tenía su aprobación.

—Ah, tienes razón. Parece ser que me quiere dar tos. —Fue la mirada de Sara la que me llamó la atención. Su mirada era transparente, cristalina, llena de amor. Ella era una chica genial, pero no era Víctor y yo no podía jugar con su corazón, por lo cual nunca le iniciaba la plática. Dar alas a una persona solo para arrancárselas cruelmente no era mi estilo. Conocía ese dolor y no se lo haría a nadie.

—Cuídate Yuuri. —Fueron sus palabras mientras me ofrecía un poco de té. Hot cakes con té no sabía tan mal, aunque hubiera preferido un chocolate caliente. Acepté la bebida y me quede mirando las reacciones de todos.

Era obvio como Emil babeaba por Mickey y como Mickey le correspondía de manera más discreta. J.J. e Isabella hacían una pareja increíble, los envidiaba un poco, pues podía presumir su amor. Aquí en Japón, aunque se comienzan a aceptar las relaciones del mismo sexo, aún no son del todo bien vistas. De estar en Rusia seguro sería igual o peor. En parte por eso, cada que recordaba el beso que me había dado Víctor en el GPF del año pasado no me lo podía creer.

Fue la voz de Sara la que me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Perdón ¿decías? —le dije con una disculpa sincera y ella solo suspiró, diciéndome que parecía un enamorado, cual colegiala, lo cual sería cierto si fuera mujer, mas no tuve el valor de admitirlo en su cara.

—Te decía que Phichit llegará hoy. Calificó para su pase a la final. Está preocupado por ti. —La mirada de Sara era como si supiera muchas cosas. Le agradecí y decidí salir a caminar un poco. Mis amigos en la mesa se opusieron, pero terminaron aceptando mí salida, pues un poco de aire y sol no me harían daño.

Caminé solo, vi tiendas y, como estaban los cerezos floreciendo, decidí ir a comer bajo uno de ellos. Mi bento era sencillo, comprado del primer 7eleven que encontré, sin embargo era delicioso, o diría que lo fue. Todo iba genial hasta que empecé a toser. Mi garganta y pulmones ardían, como si estuvieran en llamas. Tape mi boca y unas repentinas ganas de vomitar me invadieron.

¿Me habría caído mal el desayuno? Probablemente. Estaba enfermo y había comido más de lo usual. Me fui al primer árbol solitario que encontré e intente devolver mis alimentos. Esa sensación que uno tiene al vomitar era inconfundible. Quise ocultarlo usando mis manos, sintiendo algo líquido y viscoso sobre mi mano. Asqueado, decidí abrir los ojos para ir al primer baño público que pudiera encontrar para lavarme, sin embargo ahí, en mis manos, pude ver sangre.

Fue tal mi asombro que no me había fijado en el pequeño botón de cerezo que estaba a mis pies, junto con una pequeña ramita.

Sangre. En mi mano. Mi mente estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. ¿Mi tos era tan mala? ¿Me iba a morir de una simple tos? Decidí que esa salida era más de lo que debía de haber hecho.

Fui al baño y me tallé varías veces la mano, ya ni rastro de sangre había, pero mi pánico estaba atacándome. ¿Tuberculosis? ¿O era otra cosa? Debía de ir al doctor, pero no me sentía tan mal, no tenía fiebre, solo un poco de náuseas y malestar general. Suspiré tomando aire, debía además de ir hoy al aeropuerto por Phichit. ¿Se enojaría si le cancelaba? Apenas era medio día, su vuelo llegaba en un par de horas más, a las 4 p.m., donde se suponía iría por él y comeríamos juntos. No podía cancelarle, yo también quería verle.

De esa manera, me armé de valor y fui a la farmacia, compré medicinas de todo tipo, especialmente para mareos y náuseas, tomé un par antes de ir por Phichit y ya iba yo bien dispuesto al aeropuerto cuando de repente noté aquello: Yurio y Víctor, felices caminando abrazados, bromeando de algo seguramente, porque era raro ver a Yurio con una sonrisa tan hermosa. Si mi corazón se pudiera escuchar, seguro se hubiera escuchado un enorme "crack". No podía ni llorar. Era increíble ver cómo Yurio, aún con cara de pocos amigos, se acercaba al mayor y le besaba la mejilla, ocultando poco después su cara, sonrojado seguro de la pena de tener que hacer eso en plena vía pública.

Me giré y me oculte. Era un cobarde. Mis lágrimas se desbordaban en silencio. ¿Y si era por eso que Víctor ni se me había acercado hoy? Podía ser que estuviera disfrutando su tiempo con Yurio, a los dos se les veía felices después de todo. Tenía sentido, además, si consideramos la edad de Yurio; era joven, fuerte, atlético, con un cuerpo hermoso y su sonrisa, cuando era sincera, era la cosa más bella del mundo. No amaba a Yurio, pero esa sonrisa, la primera vez que la vi, me arrancó un suspiro y un sonrojo. Él era perfecto y yo no. Tampoco podía culpar a Víctor, pues era libre de amar a quien quisiera.

Llegué al aeropuerto y, ni bien había visto a Phichit, ya estábamos ambos en el piso, él con una sonrisa y yo aguantando el dolor de la caída y del pecho tras recordar la escena de hace tan solo una hora atrás. Solo respirar me dolía.

—Phichit, pesas. No puedo respirar si no te mueves —le dije con una sonrisa, misma que me devolvió pero que no alcanzó sus ojos. Me analizaba de arriba abajo y yo me comenzaba a sentir incómodo con esa mirada tan penetrante.

—¿Qué tienes? —dijo, acariciando mi mejilla. Por instinto cerré los ojos y disfrute de su toque. Era cálido. Mi amigo se preocupaba y me reconfortaba ese hecho. Él siempre había estado ahí para mí a pesar de la distancia. Bendita final que le hacía venir a mi lado.

—Me gusta alguien…y no creo ser correspondido —le dije con una triste sonrisa en los labios, después de todo, les acababa de ver juntos y felices. Ni cuenta se habían dado de que había estado tan cerca de ellos. Pero era obvio, así es el amor, te hace olvidarte de todo y de todos. Era normal que no se fijaran en sus alrededores. Además, había más libertad aquí en Japón para parejas del mismo sexo que en Rusia. Seguro querían aprovechar esa pequeña libertad.

La cara y expresiones de Phichit eran un poema.

—Pues esa persona es idiota si te deja ir. Eres un gran chico de enorme corazón. ¿Quién es la persona afortunada de robarme el corazón de mi mejor amigo? — pregunto verdaderamente interesado, y yo no supe cómo decirle que se trataba de mi entrenador, mismo que ya me había besado delante de todos pero cuya relación no pasó a más, probablemente porque ninguno de los dos tocamos el tema del beso después.

Mi silencio solo causo más problemas.

—¿Le conozco? —dijo, viéndome fijamente, por lo que solo asentí. Claro que lo conocía, cualquiera en nuestro ámbito le conocía. Cielos, incluso los no tan fans del deporte sabían su nombre.

Comenzó a aplaudir y me irrité. Estaba molesto porque no era para celebrarlo, no era correspondido y era obvio que evitaba mi presencia cuando me creía contagioso de una tos.

—Phichit, basta. No es divertido. Él no quiere verme. Apenas se enteró que estaba enfermo de tos decidió que era mejor no vernos esta semana para que me mejore, aunque en realidad le acabo de ver muy acaramelado con otra persona. —El semblante de mi amigo cambió enormemente a uno de completa seriedad.

—¿Tos? ¿Estás enfermo? —Su mente parecía girar a mil por hora. Era una persona más joven que yo, pero tenía más madurez para algunas cosas. Las cuestiones del romance, por ejemplo.

—Sí, tengo tos. A la hora del almuerzo vomité todo. Traigo pastillas por si empeoro, pero dudo que eso pase, ya me tome un par de ellas. —Solo le faltaba comenzar a toquetearme para estar seguro de que estaba entero.

—¿Seguro es solo tos? —Su pregunta no se me hacía lógica. ¡Claro que era solo tos!, y bueno, quizá un poco de nervios por la competencia si era honesto. Mi ansiedad estaba llevándome a enfermarme físicamente y eso era malo. Pero bien dicen que las emociones pueden afectar la salud. En mi mente recordé aquél triste pétalo de cerezo y una enfermedad: hanahaki. Claro que las emociones podían afectar la salud, por eso sucedió la enfermedad de hanahaki; el amor, la más poderosa emoción, podía enfermar a cualquiera, matarlo incluso. Suspire, negando suavemente mi cabeza para confusión de Phichit.

—Sí, solo es tos Phichit. Ven, vamos, mi madre nos espera —le dije, ayudándole con la maleta. Apenas llegamos a casa, mi madre nos recibió con un banquete y un cuarto especial para Phichit. Esta temporada la final era en Japón, por lo que Phichit se quedaría conmigo en mi casa, junto a Víctor y algunos otros patinadores conocidos. Mi madre solo nos miró con una amplia sonrisa, pues era bien sabido el afecto mutuo que nos teníamos Phichit y yo pese a ser alfa y omega. Usualmente uno piensa que un alfa siempre tiene a su omega, pero en el caso de Phichit, parecía que éramos hermanos. No había un sentimiento de romance, por mucho que mi hermana bromeara con ello y mi madre me lanzara miradas de complicidad.

Comimos los dos. Estábamos terminando cuando llegaron Víctor y Yurio tomados de la mano, podría jurar que Víctor a veces actuaba como un padre con Yurio, pero tras recordar el beso que le dio el menor y que Víctor no parecía incómodo con ello me hizo preguntarme si dos alfas pueden estar juntos. Yurio, al igual que Víctor, era un alfa, y al menos en Japón la relación alfa—alfa era muy mal vista porque se suponía que el alfa era el encargado de encontrar un buen omega y formar una gran familia. Los alfas se podían embarazar igual que un omega, pero era muy riesgoso y raro cuando se lograba terminar un embarazo.

Yurio, al verme, me saludó de su manera usual: una patada en el costado o espalda (lo que le quedara más cómodo y cercano, en esta ocasión siendo mi espalda), lo cual me hizo caer de bruces contra el pecho fuerte de Phichit. Sus brazos irradiaban seguridad. Para un omega como yo, estar con tantos alfas era peligroso, pues podía acelerar mi celo; pero no me importó, Phichit olía bien y la compañía de los otros dos era bienvenida. Eran amigos, aunque yo quisiera que Víctor fuera algo más para mí.

Todos podíamos oler cómo el aroma de Yurio rodeaba al mayor y cómo Víctor cuidaba demasiado a Yurio. ¿Se sentiría así tener familia? ¿Formar una? ¿Poder oler a la persona amada todo el tiempo? Tenía celos de alguien que era 10 años menor que yo. Simplemente patético. Fue Phichit quien señaló lo que todos notábamos.

—¿Son pareja? Pensaba que eran ambos alfa… Aunque en el amor no hay límites como ese pequeño detalle —dijo tan natural mientras me abrazaba que pude jurar que agradecía ese abrazo, porque parecía que había bajado la temperatura mínimo 10°C.

—¿P…P…Pareja? Claro que no, ¿quién va a querer a este vejestorio? —dijo Yurio sonrojado hasta las orejas, mientras Víctor parecía que le causaba gracia y ponía cara de víctima.

—¿Vejestorio? Pero si me amas, me lo acabas de decir hace no más de un par de horas —dijo en tono de estar herido, aunque claro, no podía estar seguro sobre si era fingido o no. Que tu propia pareja te llame vejestorio debería de doler un montón.

—Hacen bonita pareja. Aunque, ¿no es Yurio muy joven para ti, Víctor? —le pregunté, genuinamente interesado. Mi pregunta pareció alegrar a Yurio y poner de mala leche a Víctor, como si mi esta hubiera sido tonta. Pero era cierto, se llevaban muchos años. Incluso yo le llevaba muchos años a Yurio.

—Asaltacunas —dijo Phichit con un trozo grande de _katsudon_ en la boca, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y riendo como si supiera algo que los demás no. Su brazo nunca se quitó de mi hombro y me alegré.

—Puede que me guste asaltar camas —dijo un Yurio sonrojado, escondiendo su cabeza en su gorra. Mientras, pude sentir una mirada penetrante, fuerte, que me recorrió un escalofrío. Probablemente sí que me estaba enfermando, después de todo no era normal temblar por sentir que el clima bajo 10°C en menos de una hora.

—Yuuri, ¿te encuentras bien? —Phichit ya estaba a mi lado, rostro serio y dispuesto a meterme en la cama apenas notara la más leve de las enfermedades. Terminé negando. No, no podía estar bien. La persona que me gustaba estaba saliendo con alguien más y ese alguien era un muy descarado Yurio, quien admitía que le gustaba asaltar camas, en pocas palabras, liarse con hombres mayores. ¡Y otro alfa sobre todo! Siendo él tan joven me preocupaba que su género alfa pasara a ser omega o beta. Era bien sabido que en una relación de dos alfas, si uno es muy joven, o apenas se presentó como alfa, era probable que se volviera un omega.

—Creo… que iré a dormir temprano —Todos me miraban como si estuviera a punto de morir. Quizá decir que dormiría a las 6 p.m. les preocupo de más, pero estar entre tanto alfa era horrible, mis hormonas se alocaban y aún sentía mi estómago revuelto. Tosí un poco como para calmar esas náuseas, pero solo lo empeoré, por lo que me levanté y me fui. Phichit quiso ir detrás de mí, pero le pedí que se quedara sentado y disfrutara la comida. Me disculpé con él por no poderme quedar a su banquete de bienvenida.

Pero no fui el único que se levantó. Víctor y Yurio se fueron rumbo a la habitación del mayor, la cual estaba del lado opuesto a la mía. Les vi meterse y juraba que la mano de Víctor estaba en la cadera del menor. Mis esperanzas de tener algo con Víctor cada vez las veía más ridículas. Él tenía a otro alfa a su lado.

Apenas cerré la puerta sentí esa molesta sensación, por lo que decidí que no iba a llegar al baño, tome un bote y vomité casi llorando. Al ver el primer retoño de cerezo mi llanto aumento.

 _Hanahaki._

Comenzaba a hiperventilarme, todo se me hacía tan irreal. ¿Hanahaki, yo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por Víctor? Maldije a todos los astros. Luego pensé en la competencia y maldije más. Con hanahaki no podría competir, no al 100%, porque esa enfermedad bajaba la capacidad física de una persona. Aunque… si era en una semana, probablemente mis síntomas no fueran tan graves.

Estaba por deshacerme de las rosas y toda evidencia cuando entro Phichit tras comer y me miró, vio en mis manos ese retoño y se llevó una mano a la boca, corrió hacia mí y me abrazo. Por un momento temí que fuera a decirle a alguien, pero solo sentí sus lágrimas sobre mi hombro.

—No es tos, es hanahaki, ¿verdad? —Aunque era una pregunta, sonaba a afirmación y de nada servía negarlo. Asentí y él maldijo, queriendo golpear a Víctor, pero le detuve.

—Es hanahaki, pero aún no quiero que se sepa… no al menos, sino hasta después del GPF —dije lleno de resolución. Phichit me miró como si estuviera hablando otro idioma, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Me tomó de los hombros y su mirada me hizo quedarme viendo sus írises.

—¡No seas idiota! ¡Tu salud está en riesgo! ¿Y todo por _él_? ¿Por un asaltacunas que va tras un crío de mi edad? —dijo casi zarandeándome. Comprendía su punto de vista, más no lo compartía. Él estaba tan afectado que había comenzado a lanzar feromonas. Estas no eran para calmarme, sino para hacerme obedecerlo. Era en este tipo de situaciones cuando odiaba a mi omega interior, puesto que ahora mismo me hacía querer hacer lo que él me pidiera y, aunque lo conocía y sabía que no haría nada que lamentara después, aún así no pude evitar soltar un gimoteo. Eso lo hizo entrar en razón.

Asentí suavemente a su pregunta. Era hora de explicar lo que pensaba y rogar que Phichit no abriera la boca con la misma facilidad con la que tomaba selfies. A veces él tenía las mejores intenciones, pero a veces no podía ser.

—Sí. Y ya lo pensé ayer en la noche, no quiero la operación. No quiero ser un ser que tras una operación ya no sienta nada, que me olvide de todo lo que haya pasado al lado de Víctor, ya sea bueno o malo. No quiero perder mis emociones. Tu mejor que nadie debe de saberlo ¿no? La tasa de supervivencia de un omega que pierde sus emociones es solo del 2% y yo no soy tan fuerte como para sobrevivir. Si lo fuera, entonces en las competencias no tendría tantos nervios y estrés. Si he de morir, que así sea, pero bajo mis términos, y eso implica nada de operaciones. —Su mirada me heló la sangre, parecía a punto de querer matar a alguien y solo estaba yo delante suyo.

—¿Por qué él? No te valora. Lo has visto ahora mismo en la comida con Yurio. Ni se molestó en negar que fueran pareja. ¿Por qué? No te quiero perder. Eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, un miembro más de mi familia —dijo abrazándome, impregnándome de su aroma. Aroma que era delicioso. Era un alfa protector y su aroma lo era también.

—Si sigues así alocarás a mi omega interno y querré que me montes, que me tomes y sabemos que eso es algo que ni tú ni yo queremos —le dije casi jadeando. A decir verdad, comenzaba a ser afectado y estaba a nada de buscar más contacto físico. Se disculpó y estuvo pensando.

—De acuerdo. No diré ni haré nada, te cubriré la espalda, pero si ese maldito se atreve a jugar contigo no dudes en que le mataré —dijo tan serio que le creí. Con esa mirada de hiel, con ese tono frío como el hielo, sí parecía un alfa a punto de querer matar a otro para reclamar a su omega.

 _Su omega._

Sonaba bien si mi alfa era Phichit.

Oh, joder, estaba siendo afectado ya por sus feromonas.

—Phichit, sal. Ahora —le dije jadeado, gimiendo. El comprendió y salió.

Ya con más calma y una buena ducha fría me calmé. Me preguntaba qué tanto harían Víctor y Yurio, pues no habían salido del cuarto del mayor en un buen rato. Me estaba poniendo celoso, lo cual era malo.

—No es nada mío. Es ilógico. Piensa Yuuri, eres libre y puedes amar a quien quieras. Ya una vez creíste estar enamorado y solo sentías un gran cariño por Yuuko. No confundas tu sentimiento. —Hablar conmigo mismo me calmaba.

Y mientras me dormía, pude notar cómo mi corazón solo podía pensar en una persona: Víctor.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de Yuutopia, se encontraban Víctor y Yurio hablando en el cuarto del mayor.

—Gracias, viejo, por dejarme ensayar contigo. De verdad, te debo una —decía un sonrojado Yurio mientras Víctor solo negaba con su cabeza sonriendo.

—Es raro que pidas ayuda, así que con gusto te ayudaré. Además, mi pequeño crece rápido. ¡Quién pensaría que te enamorarías de Yuuri! ¡De entre todas las personas elegiste al katsudon! Aunque comprendo tu sentir, es un buen chico. —Le intentaba dar ánimos a su compatriota, sin embargo, ayudarle le hizo ver algo: Se sentía solo.

¿Amor? Ese sentimiento era nuevo. Además, sentía que al menos Yuuri no lastimaría a Yurio adrede. Era muy noble como para hacerlo, aunque claro, por cómo Phichit se la había pasado acaparando al japonés, era obvio que Yurio tendría celos. Celos que descargaba con Víctor.

—Bueno… me trató bien a pesar de que yo lo trate de mierda. Es lindo y me ha llamado la atención. Quería probar a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero me abstendré de ello. Si dártelo a ti me dio cosa, con el me pondré peor. Mejor no. —Yurio parecía león enjaulado, andando de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras miraba a Víctor.

—Además, me sorprendió que no me dijeras nada y hasta bromearas conmigo. Pensaba que te gustaba el katsudon. —El rostro del mayor cambió de semblante. Al parecer, nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de amar al patinador japonés.

—Yo… no lo había pensado. Es un buen amigo, lo quiero mucho, pero no he pensado más allá. —Eso pareció enfurecer a Yurio.

—¿No lo has pensado? ¿Ni porque lo besaste delante de todos en la última competencia en Rusia? Eres un tonto. —Se le hubiera ido a la yugular de no ser por los ojos del mayor, esos ojos que parecían querer recapacitar lo dicho por Yurio.

—No, no lo había pensado. Además, Phichit parece ser el alfa de Yuuri. Me gusta competir y ganar, pero en esta competencia no siento deseos de participar, pues Phichit nos gana a ti y a mí en cuanto a cuánto conoce a Yuuri y lo mucho que el katsudon le quiere —dijo, recordando cómo durante toda la cena Phichit no se le despegó a Yuuri.

—Eso no lo sabes —dijo convencido Yurio, dando buenos argumentos de cómo no le rechazó el beso, de cómo se pone a interactuar con ambos y de cómo Yuuri le daba ánimos a ambos antes, durante y después de las competencias, aún cuando el propio Yuuri era un competidor más. A Víctor solo le quedó pensar que Yurio tenía razón.

—Tiene lógica lo que dices, pero las emociones no son tan lógicas. —Sus palabras venían por experiencia propia. Pues aunque era lógico que ya debiera de haber pasado por algún romance, y no le faltaban candidatas y candidatos, la verdad era que nunca se había enamorado o tenido algún romance.

—Eres un viejo terco. Pero, si piensas así, entonces ayúdame a que él salga conmigo. —Víctor aún dudoso, aceptó ayudarle, pues confiaba en que no se iba a enamorar, que sus sentimientos no serían tan profundos.

—Gracias. —La voz de Yurio mostraba verdadero aprecio por el mayor, una gratitud infinita.

Víctor se preguntaba si aquello era lo correcto, si no cometía el más grande error de su vida. Desde joven había decidido no enamorarse. Era hora de probar esa resolución.


	3. La resolución

**LA RESOLUCI** **ÓN**

—No es nada, pequeño. Esta noche duerme conmigo, en mi cama. —Jugueteaba con los cabellos de Yurio, quién tenía una cara de asco total y absoluto. ¿Le acababa de proponer lo que creía?

— _¿Disculpa_ _? —_ dijo dispuesto a darle un buen par de golpes en sus partes nobles, pues ¿quién carambas se creía? En esa situación, ni su apellido le iba a ayudar.

—Es tarde, tenemos sueño y… puede que eso ponga celoso al katsudon —dijo meditando sus opciones. Yurio estaba meditando su propuesta mientras veía la cama. Apenas había espacio para ambos, aunque no por mucho.

—Si me quedo a dormir contigo, mañana terminaré apestando a ti. Si de por si, tras una leve salida y apenas un besito en la mejilla ya apesto a ti —dijo como si la sola idea de oler a alfa le revolviera el estómago.

—Me dueles Yurio. Pensaba que querías mi ayuda. —Víctor ya estaba en modo drama queen y Yurio no quería lidiar con eso, por lo que aceptó. Lidiar con Víctor cuando se ponía en ese plan pesado solo le causaba jaqueca. Ahora comprendía a Yakov. ¡Con razón el pobre estaba calvo! A veces Víctor podía ser insoportable.

A la mañana siguiente, todos fueron a comer con Hiroko, quien miraba curiosa a Víctor, pues todos habían visto el beso que le dio a Yuuri y del cual su hijo no le había dicho nada. Considerando que ahora un alfa menor de edad apestaba a Víctor y que su hijo parecía estar por la calle de la amargura, supuso que lo de Víctor fue algo de una sola vez, algo que podría considerarse un error.

No podía juzgar ni meterse donde no le llamaba, pero miraba a su alrededor y pudo observar como Phichit estaba al tanto de su hijo, le ayudaba a sentarse, pararse, exageraba cuidándole. Era cierto que Yuuri estaba enfermo, pero tanta atención se le hizo sospechosa. ¿Habría sido su hijo quien dejase a Víctor por el tailandés? Ciertamente era un joven guapo, atento y muy buena persona. Su hijo solo buscaba a los mejores, así que, cualquiera que fuera su decisión, la iba a respetar.

—Yuuri… —Phichit miraba lo poco que comía su amigo. Le preocupaba. Había pasado la noche en vela investigando sobre la enfermedad, había encontrado datos que conocía de sobra como el hecho de que se puede ya morir de amor (literalmente), que las espinas y rosas eran lo que dañaban la garganta y ocasionaban que la persona (si no se cuidaba o sanaba) terminara asfixiándose con ellas. Había incluso leído testimonios de cómo había personas en la actualidad traumadas tras ver morir a alguien de hanahaki, porque si bien es una enfermedad que tiene que ver con rosas a manera del cuerpo de darle "regalos" a su ser amado, el final de la enfermedad no era lindo, su muerte era lenta, dolorosa y le hacía preguntarse si podría lidiar con lo que podía pasar.

Su resolución era estar a su lado, y eso implicaba estar al tanto de todo. Pero si no comía, su sistema inmunológico iba a ser débil, le afectaría. Sin mencionar que el estar cerca de Víctor y ver cómo él ya tenía a un alfa a su lado no era lo más ideal ahora mismo. Su amigo de verdad podía morir por un mal de amores.

Volteó a ver a Víctor, maldijo por lo bajo, le lanzó una mirada de "muérete maldito" y siguió comiendo, hablando de vez en cuando con Hiroko y Yuuri. Siempre evitando a la parejita rusa.

—Yuuri… ¿Podemos salir a recorrer Hasetsu? Quiero salir a tomar selfies. —Eso le arrancó una sonrisa a Yuuri y se alegró de ser el causante de su sonrisa. Al menos aún podía hacer eso. Aún podía hacerle sonreír de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, mostró sus dientes a la parejita rusa en cuanto el japonés fue a su cuarto para alistarse para salir. Total, Yuuri ya había aceptado salir con él y llevarle a patinar y presentarle a Yuuko, las gemelas y al esposo de Yuuko.

— ¿Por qué te portas como _su_ alfa? Claramente solo eres _su amigo_ —dijo Víctor, fastidiado de la tensa situación. Yurio estaba inquieto y listo para castrar a Phichit por acaparar al joven nipón. Nunca se esperó esa sonrisa llena de satisfacción por parte del tailandés.

— _Soy su alfa_. ¿No lo sabías? A pesar de haberlo besado delante de todo el mundo, nunca le preguntaste si tenía pareja. ¡Vaya interés el tuyo por saber de Yuuri! ¿Te has preguntado qué quiere él? ¿Qué necesita? ¿Te has puesto a pensar en sus sentimientos antes que en los tuyos? —le cuestionó el más joven, pillando desprevenido a Víctor y dejando a Yurio un poco más calmado mientras analizaba lo dicho por el moreno.

Yurio le tuvo que dar la razón a Phichit, muy a su pesar. Nunca le habían preguntado a Yuuri sus sentimientos, y al menos Yurio sabía que siempre hería al mayor llamándole por diferentes apodos, los cuales, lejos de ser lindos, eran ofensivos, como cerdo, tonto o idiota. Se sintió la peor persona del mundo, porque ciertamente, tratar así a quien dices amar, eso no podía ser amor. ¡Pero es que así era como él demostraba su amor! Era un asco demostrándolo de otra manera.

Víctor tomó muy a pecho las palabras del menor. ¿Y si había besado al japonés cuando tenía pareja? ¿Le había metido en líos? ¿Por qué Yuuri no dijo nada? Sus ojos se abrieron grandes. Su Yuuri seguramente se había guardado todo adentro. Así de considerado era con los demás aún si eso significaba que él era quien sufriera en silencio. Se sintió la peor persona del mundo.

—Veo que lo entiendes —dijo finalmente, dando gracias al cielo de que Yuuri se estuviera tardando. Por el leve sonido de "tos" proveniente de su cuarto, lo más seguro es que estuviera vomitando más pétalos de cerezo, lo cual le partía el alma, pues sabía que el mayor solo le haría sufrir.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijo? —pregunto Víctor y Phichit casi lo golpea.

—Eres un idiota. ¿Cómo te lo iba a decir? _"_ _Ah, sí,_ _V_ _íctor_ _, el beso estuvo genial, me encant_ _ó_ _besar a mi_ _ídolo_ _de toda la vida, pero_ _¿qué_ _crees? Tengo pareja"._ Seguro Yuuri te iba a decir eso. Sé realista, él no es el tipo de persona que lastime a los demás. Obvio no te lo diría. —Su tono de "de verdad eres un idiota" le llegó al alma.

—Iré por Yuuri y les daré un consejo. Si de verdad quieren a Yuuri, consideren más sus emociones. Es un ser muy lindo, pero sus emociones no son tan fuertes como creen. Y _yo_ lo protegeré de todos, aún si eso los incluye a ustedes dos —dijo convencido, levantándose y yendo al cuarto del japonés, dejando a una parejita rusa con la boca abierta y mucho que pensar.

—Yuuri, ¿puedo pasar? —dijo con una voz tan tímida que sorprendió a los rusos, quienes lejos de escuchar a Yuuri solo vieron cómo la puerta se abrió un poco, dejando pasar al moreno con facilidad.

Una vez adentro, miró todo a su alrededor. Pudo ver a su amigo en el piso temblando, las rosas desbordando de su boca todavía. Debía de admitirlo, tenía miedo, pues sabía que con los rusos cerca la enfermedad del otro iría progresando más rápido de lo usual.

—Deberías de cancelar tu participación en el GPF, alejarte de ellos y disfrutar más. Estar cerca de ellos te lastima Yuuri —dijo, tomando su mano entre las suyas, sintiéndolas heladas. Se preguntaba si era buena idea salir. Yuuri no estaba en condiciones de mucho si ya, en lugar de sacar uno o dos pétalos de cerezo, comenzaba a sacar casi 10 pétalos de las mismas.

—No. —La determinación de Phichit me partía el alma, pero sabía que no podía negarle gran cosa. Decidí hacer de tripas corazón y suspiré.

—Comprendo…Cuentas conmigo. No te esfuerces de más, ¿vale? Es la primera vez que lo veo de cerca, a alguien con hanahaki. He leído mucho e investigado, pero… tengo miedo de perderte. Eres especial para mí, no quiero que me dejes. —dijo besando las manos y frente del mayor suavemente.

—Phichit… —Estaba sinceramente conmovido. Yo ya había investigado también y la verdad era que me moría de miedo.

Mi apetito fue disminuyendo, pues sabía lo dolorosa que era la enfermedad, sin mencionar que había subido de peso recientemente y, si quería competir contra Yurio, su físico era un punto a atacar. Tenía que verme más delgado, además, me ayudaría a dar vueltas más altas y más giros también, y así Víctor no tendría por qué llamarme cerdito. Odiaba ese mote, porque me recalcaba lo gordo que era, lo poco atrayente que era. Me sentía feo, inútil y una persona desagradable cada que escuchaba ese apodo, más aún cuando Yurio le hacía segunda. Y a pesar de decirles que no me gustaba, aún seguían usándolo. Era insultante.

—Estoy contigo. Solo no me metas sustos, ¿vale? —dijo sonriendo, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas. Quería ser fuerte pero no sabía serlo. ¡Su amigo se estaba muriendo delante de sus ojos y no podía decirle ni hacer nada! ¡Él estaba ya decidido a morir de amor con tal de no perder sus emociones para siempre! Maldecía a Víctor con todo su ser. ¿Cómo un hombre podía tener tanto poder sobre su amigo?

—No te lo puedo prometer, pero trataré. —Una leve sonrisa apareció en mi rostro y besé a Phichit en la mejilla. Le indiqué que ya era hora de salir, por lo que fuimos rumbo al Ice Castle, donde las trillizas ya nos esperaban con celulares listos y Yuuko buscando controlarlas, sin mucho éxito.

—Chicos, bienvenidos. Pueden usar el Ice Castle cuando quieran. Pronto es la final del GPF, así que lo tienen reservado solo para ustedes. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mis hijas, perdón si les causan molestias. —Phichit agradeció la atención de Yuuko y empezó a patinar sin dejar de mirar a Yuuri. Viéndolo así, ni parecía enfermo, se movía normal, no tenía complicaciones, aunque quizá se debía a que apenas estaba iniciando la enfermedad.

—Si me sigues viendo tanto, Yuuko va a sospechar. —le susurré al oído a Phichit, mientras que este decidía confesarme algo.

—Lo sé, pero es que te ves _tan sano_ … Me cuesta creer que estés enfermo. Quizá sea mi deseo interno lo que me hace pensar eso. —Tras escucharle, intenté no llorar, pero abracé con fuerza a Phichit. Mi amigo en realidad era un sol. Nunca me mentía ni le ocultaba cosas. Por eso lo amaba, porque sabía que podía confiar y contar con él para siempre.

—Gracias Phichit. ¿Sabes? Desearía haberte conocido antes, cuando era un crío de 5 años. Así quizá me hubiera enamorado de ti y no de Víctor. Estoy siendo un tonto ingenuo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Yuuri, abrazando al moreno, quedando casi a la misma altura. Quería llorar, pero no podía hacerlo delante de Phichit, no cuando su propio amigo luchaba por ser fuerte para él.

—No. Yo hubiera deseado lo mismo. Odio ver cómo te trata Víctor. No es que sea mala persona, no le he visto que te golpeé o algo así pero… siempre usa apodos horribles. ¿Cerdito? Eso es insultante. Además de que te besa y no se hace responsable de sus acciones. —Tomó una gran bocanada de aire— ¡Y ahora está con Yurio! —Fue lo que le susurró al oído a Yuuri. Sabía que lastimaba al patinador, pero era mejor eso a darle alas y hacerle sufrir más.

—Lo sé. Yo odio el mote de "cerdito", aunque Yurio también me llama así… Supongo que para ellos soy alguien obeso, un cerdo literalmente hablando… —Me miré el vientre y suspiré. Sí, tenía kilos de más pero no muchos, apenas y se notaban, pero mi mente me hacía una mala pasada y me imaginaba como una ballena. Gordo. Feo. Asqueroso. Las estrías por someterme a una dieta rigurosa para poder tener a Víctor como entrenador no ayudaban a que me sintiera bien conmigo mismo. Claro, en ese momento me pareció la idea más genial del mundo, pero ahora mismo odiaba esa idea. Había logrado tener a Víctor ¿Por cuánto? ¿Casi un año? Era una miseria de tiempo.

—Pues son idiotas. Eres hermoso como estás. —Le besó la frente y las trillizas tomaron un montón de fotos de la pareja sin que se dieran cuenta y las subieron a las redes sociales. Se fueron antes de interrumpir "un momento de pareja" como solía llamarlo su madre, aunque en realidad Phichit no era pareja de Yuuri y les daba curiosidad qué papel jugaba Víctor en todo esto. Su post en Instagram tuvo más de 10,000 likes en cuestión de minutos.

—Gracias, en realidad necesitaba escuchar eso. —Suspiré y empecé a patinar, pero no bien empecé, comenzó como un ataque de tos, pero los pétalos que caían de mis labios eran demasiados. Gruesas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Phichit me rogó que detuviera mi entrenamiento, cosa que terminé aceptando, pues en realidad, aunque quisiera, no podía continuar.

Phichit me llevó a los vestidores y me ayudó a sentarme. En su mochila guardó con sumo cuidado cada una de las flores que había vomitado, lo cual agradecí, así Yuuko no le preguntaría por esas flores. Me acarició la espalda con mucho cuidado y me ofreció agua. Me atrajo contra sí y se puso a jugar con mi cabello.

—Yuuri, de verdad quiero estar ahí para ti, pero ¿podrías considerar la cirugía? Tu vida es igual de valiosa que tu capacidad de sentir amor. Sé que sueno egoísta, quizá cruel, pero de verdad no te quiero perder. Fuiste un gran apoyo en Detroit. Estuviste siempre para mí, así que ahora déjame estar a tu lado. Te ayudaré, pero para ayudarte _te necesito vivo_. —Solo pude asentir a sabiendas de que mi respuesta no iba a cambiar.

—Lo pensaré. —Esa fue la mentira más cruel que he dicho hasta ahora hacia alguien. Lo lamentaría luego, pero por ahora, disfrutaría de lo que era la amistad de Phichit, aún si con mi decisión de mentir traicionaba esa confianza.

—Gracias —dijo tan agradecido, que quise confesar mi mentira ahí mismo, pero me aguanté.

Los dos no sabían que en ese preciso momento cierto rubio ruso estaba revisando su Instagram, y al ver la imagen y el comentario que le adornaba, no pudo más que lanzar bien lejos su celular, destruyendo al pobre en el proceso. El ruso mayor que le acompañaba revisó su propia red social, buscando el motivo del enojo del menor. Y lo encontró.

Ahí, en su cuenta, pudo notar a Yuuri abrazando a Phichit, en lo que parecía un beso y el mensaje bajo la imagen _era "A Katsuki Yuuri le ha llegado el amor?!_ _¡Romance_ _en el Ice Castle! Hermosa pareja_ _"_ _._ Él también quería lanzar lejos su celular. El moreno no perdía el tiempo al parecer, y ahora dependía de él y de Yurio alejarlo del tailandés.

—Yurio —intentó llamar su atención, sin mucho éxito, pero una vez que lo logró, pudo notar lo afectado que tenía esa imagen al menor. Quería ayudarlo, Yurio era aún joven y podría hacer grandes cosas si se lo proponía.

—Víctor, haré papilla a ese chico. Ha acabado con mi poca paciencia. Es hora de actuar —dijo mientras decidía que tenía que ir a donde estaban. El mayor le intento persuadir, pero no tuvo éxito.

Cuando llegaron, fue Yuuko quien se disculpó con ellos, pues Yuuri y Phichit tenían poco de haberse ido, ya que al parecer Yuuri aún seguía enfermo de tos y Phichit lo llevó a su cama a descansar.

Esa frase encendió a los chicos, que pensaban todo menos cosas inocentes sobre ese tierno hecho, fueron directo a Yuutopia y se encontraron con Hiroko, por lo que le preguntaron cómo seguía Yuuri, a lo que les contesto que él estaba sano, que llego tosiendo pero no tenía fiebre, por lo que seguramente se iba a mejorar pronto, cosa que calmo a los rusos por un breve periodo de tiempo.

— _Yuuri…_ —Phichit seguía a su lado sin despegarse de él. Tiró las flores en su cesto de basura y suspiró. Estaba desesperado. Cargar con el secreto de Yuuri era pesado para él solo, pero quería respetar la decisión de Yuuri de esperar una semana. La voz de Phichit era un ruego sin palabras.

—Lo sé. Puedes… decirle a mi mamá. No quiero que cargues todo tu solo. Lamento no poder ser de ayuda. —Arrepentimiento, ese era mi sentir ahora mismo. No estaba siendo justo con Phichit. Él no se merecía esto de mi parte.

—Gracias. Te amo —dijo mientras me revolvía el cabello. ¡Y me lo acababa de peinar! ¡Ahora estaba todo revuelto!

En ese momento tocó la puerta Víctor, abrió con Yurio detrás de él y pudieron verlo, un Yuuri sonrojado, cabello revuelto, respiración algo agitada y a Phichit muy cerca del japonés. Fue Yurio el primero en reaccionar.

— _Vaya con el cerdito_ _. A_ _s_ _í_ _que ten_ _ían_ _raz_ _ón_ _la imagen_. Me das asco, pensaba eras más serio. Abriéndole las piernas a cualquier alfa, rogando por atención. —Las palabras de Yurio se clavaron mi corazón. Estaba a punto de llorar, pero el golpe de gracia fue dado por Víctor.

—Así que estás con Phichit. Vaya, teniendo un alfa aceptaste _mi_ beso y no me dijiste nada antes. Eres un fácil, ciertamente Yurio tiene razón, andas de zorro con cualquiera. Solo lamento haber caído en la idea de que eras alguien sin alfa. Me engañaste completamente. ¿Disfrutaste burlarte de mí, Yuuri?, Yurio, vámonos, es claro que estaban _ocupados_ — —El tono de malicia hizo que mis lágrimas quisieran salir, pero me contuve hasta que los vi salir.

Apenas se fueron rompí en un silencioso llanto. Phichit me abrazaba más, daba gracias a dios de que los dos alfas que se acababan de ir fueran unos tontos distraídos que ni cuenta se habían dado de las flores que estaban en el cesto de basura de mi baño. Phichit me calmó, asegurándome que hablaría con Hiroko y que si Víctor o Yurio me volvían a decir algo hiriente, el mismo les partiría la cara.

Su forma de protegerme me tocó el alma. Me aseguraba que no por ser un omega me entregaba a cualquier alfa, que era valioso simplemente por ser yo mismo, y que al diablo lo que pensaran mientras nosotros sepamos la verdad, entonces lo que piensen ellos no importaba. Y decidí creer en él. No me había mentido hasta ahora. Era mi turno de creer en él.

—Ve a hablar con mi madre… No me iré —le aseguré, besando sus manos llenas de pequeños y casi imperceptibles rasguños por las espinas que comenzaban a rodear a mis flores. Mis propias flores seguían siendo cerezos, sin embargo, aunque se veían hermosos los pétalos, pequeñas espinas habían comenzado a salir. Eso lastimaba poco a poco las manos de Phichit, quien nunca se quejó de limpiar mi desastre. Era un sol en mi momento de oscuridad.

Le vi salir de mi cuarto y decidí leer un pequeño poema. Debía de pasar el rato de alguna manera, y ahora mismo no quería escuchar música o interactuar con los rusos que de seguro estaban acechando la puerta con tal de saber qué se hablaba aquí dentro.

Suspiré y comencé a leer en silencio. Una estrofa llamando mi atención y lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos:

 **Con diecisiete a** **ños** **, no puedes ser formal.**

 **¡Una** **tarde, te asqueas de jarra y limonada,**

 **de los caf** **és** **ruidosos con lustros deslumbrantes!**

 **Y te vas por los tilos verdes de la alameda.**

 **¡Qué** **bien huelen los tilos en las tardes de junio!**

 **El aire es tan suave que hay que bajar los p** **árpados** **;**

 **Y el viento rumoroso ––la ciudad no est** **á** **lejos ––**

 **Trae aromas de vides y aromas de cerveza.**

 **De pronto puede verse en el cielo un harapo**

 **de azul mar, que la rama de un arbolito enmarca**

 **y que una estrella hiere, fatal, mientras se funde**

 **con temblores muy dulces, peque** **ñita** **y tan blanca…**

 **¡Diecisiete** **a** **ños** **!,** **¡Noche** **de junio! ––Te emborrachas.**

 **La savia es un champ** **án** **que sube a tu cabeza…**

 **Divagas; y presientes en los labios un beso**

 **que palpita en la boca, como un animalito.**

 **Loca, Robinsonea tu alma por las novelas,**

–– **cuando en la claridad de un p** **álido** **farol**

 **pasa una se** **ñorita** **de encantador aspecto,**

 **a la sombra del cuello horrible de su padre.**

 **Y como cree que eres inmensamente ingenuo,**

 **a la par que sus botas trotan por las aceras,**

 **se vuelve, alerta y, con un gesto expresivo…**

–– **Y en tus labios, entonces, muere una cavatina…**

 **Est** **ás** **enamorado. Alquilado hasta agosto.**

 **Est** **ás** **enamorado. Se r** **íe** **de tus versos**

 **Tus amigos se van, est** **ás** **insoportable.**

–– **¡Y** **una tarde, tu encanto, se digna, ya, escribirte…!**

 **Y esa tarde… te vuelves al caf** **é** **luminoso,**

 **pides de nuevo jarras llenas de limonadas…**

–– **Con diecisiete a** **ños** **no puedes ser formal,**

 **cuando los tilos verdes coronan la alameda.**

Una parte de aquél poema había tocado cada fibra de mi ser. Él poema hablaba del ciclo del amor y de cómo este había durado solo una breve temporada. Así seguro sería mi amor, breve, se acabaría en un suspiro con mi último aliento. Pero la parte que me tocó fue la parte de la cavatina muriendo en los labios. Literal, era como tener hanahaki, donde uno moría vomitando flores, espinas y ahogándose con su propio amor; un amor que acababa con la vida de una planta en tu boca. Una planta muerta.

Phichit tardaba, seguro estaba consolando a mi madre. Ese debería de ser mi trabajo, pero ahora mismo me importaba un pepino quién tenía que ser consolado. Yo iba a morir y nadie me podía consolar. ¿Cómo fui tan tonto como para enamorarme de un alfa que ama a otro alfa? ¿De un alfa que es mi amigo? ¿Mi entrenador? O bueno, todo terminará acabando el GPF.

Decidido y ya más repuesto tomé aire y fui a donde Víctor.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —dije mientras Víctor abría la puerta sorprendido. Yurio estaba sentado en su cama y me miraba con curiosidad. ¿Les había interrumpido? Muy probablemente. Yurio ya estaba por correrme y decirme que no entrara cuando suspiré—. Víctor, terminemos con esto tras el GPF. —Por fin se lo dije, pero nada me preparó para sus silenciosas lágrimas.

Miré a Yurio pidiendo ayuda. ¿Qué? ¿Lo abrazaba? ¿Me iba? ¿Qué podía hacer? Por suerte, Yurio no había visto las lágrimas del alfa o yo ya no estaría ahí. ¡Había hecho llorar a su alfa! Era hombre muerto.

—Lárgate de aquí, cerdo. —Las palabras de Yurio se clavaron en mi corazón, pero asentí y me fui. Pude escuchar cómo hablaban en ruso, y aunque no entendía nada de lo que decían, pude escuchar mi nombre un par de veces. Me armé de valor y fui a donde mi madre y Phichit.

—Veo que ya le dijiste —mencione apenas los vi abrazados, llorando, y la mirada que me dio mi madre me partió en dos. Estaba destrozada porque seguro conocía mi decisión. La mirada de Phichit me lo confirmó. Fue Phichit quien se me acercó.

—Le dije todo. No le oculté nada. Permítenos ayudarte. —Era un ruego que mi madre hacía también. Suspiré y asentí. Si ellos me ayudaban, seguro sería más llevadero. Tomé una bocanada de aire y tosí sacando un cerezo con todo y su rama, mi garganta estaba muy lastimada, apenas y podía pasar saliva y esto solo iba a empeorar. Mi madre planto ese cerezo en el jardín.

—Phichit, mañana le diré a Víctor que no participaré en el GPF. Tengo miedo de su reacción —admití con pesar. Había llorado solo porque le dije que tras el GPF debíamos de terminar todo. No podría verle más tiempo o mi pecho me dolería más de lo que ya duele. Si iba a morir, al menos quería evitarle ese sufrimiento.

Phichit me abrazó y consoló, me dijo que Víctor sería idiota si se enganchaba con eso. Víctor sí que podía ser idiota, ya podía imaginarme como iría aquello y más si Yurio estaba cerca. Tomé una bocanada de aire y le miré. De verdad lamentaba no poder amarlo a él. Siempre fiel, a mi lado sin importar nada. Frías lágrimas recorrían mi mejilla.

Apenas era hora de la comida y yo ya era un desastre. Me metí en las aguas termales y me disponía a regresar a mi cuarto cuando los escuche, eran Víctor y Yurio. No quería que me vieran, por lo que usé el pasadizo de los empleados. Me arrepentiría después, pero me quede a escuchar su plática.

— ¿Enamorado yo? ¿Del cerdito? Yurio, no me conoces. —Era la voz de Vítor, mientras que Yurio le cuestionaba ya más seriamente. Le andaba plantando cara por haber llorado delante de mí. Estaba celoso, ¿de mí? ¿O de las lágrimas de Víctor? No lo sabía, pero seguí escuchando. Gracias al cielo no me habían notado, benditos supresores que eliminaban el aroma a Omega.

— ¿De quién más? ¿De Phichit? ¡Obvio que hablo del cerdo! —Estaba furioso, su tono de voz lo indicaba y mi omega interno se estremecía de temor ante tal enojo. Pero fueron las palabras de Víctor las que me lastimaron más.

—No estoy enamorado, Yurio, no de mi aprendiz. Solo es un alumno más en mi paso para volverme entrenador. Si cometo errores o pasa cualquier cosa, no hay problema, porque sé que no pasará nada. Es una buena práctica antes de volverme un entrenador en forma, ¿no? —Yurio le daba la razón y siguieron hablando pero en ruso. Me quedé ahí escondido un buen rato para después, cual zombi, irme a mi habitación a tumbarme.

Definitivamente era un estorbo.

Miré los posters que adornaban mi cuarto y los cuales eran el motivo por el cual Víctor tenía prohibida la entrada. Si, era su fan, pero también creía que al menos me veía como un ser vivo con emociones.

Algo húmedo cayó por mis mejillas, baje la vista y vi unas gotas caer. ¿Desde cuándo estaba llorando? Ni cuenta me di cuando tocaron a la puerta o cuando Phichit entró y me abrazó. Lloré cual bebé, casi ahogándome con mis lágrimas, mocos y malditos pétalos de cerezo.

—Phichit , mañana le diré. Me retiro del patinaje. —Su cara fue un poema. Estaba furioso, sorprendido y ¿lastimado?

— ¿Por qué tan rápido? —Sabía que algo pasaba y no se lo negué. Le dije todo y pude ver sus reacciones, ¡daría lo que fuera por un alfa que se preocupara por mí de la manera en que Phichit lo hacía!

—Perdón —dije besando sus nudillos, calmándole.


	4. La furia de un alfa

**LA FURIA DE UN ALFA**

—Tu no debes disculparte, el que debe una disculpa es Víctor. ¡Ese cretino! — No comprendía la furia de Phichit. Sí, me dolía lo que acababa de escuchar, pues eso solo confirmaba mi teoría, ¿pero por qué Phichit parecía más cabreado que yo?

—¿Phichit—kun? —dije suavemente tomando su mano con la mía. Ese abrazo se sentía bien, estar con Phichit era seguro.

—¡Ese par de alfas! ¡Me van a escuchar! Al menos deberían de tener los pantalones para decírtelo en tu cara, pero ni eso pueden hacer. ¿Y se hacen llamar alfas?, menuda burla. Mañana tu y yo iremos a donde Minami y levantaremos tus ánimos. Esto no se quedara así. Es una promesa. —Su mirada era fuerte, penetrante y muy intimidante.

Minami.

Otro omega como yo, patinador carismático y un gran fan mío. Era agradable a pesar de que por ratos podía ser un pesado. Nunca lo hacía con mala intención por lo que era fácil de perdonar. Al menos yo siempre le perdonaba.

—Pero Phichit, mañana pensaba anunciarle a Víctor mi retiro. En mi condición una competencia está fuera de mis posibilidades. No aguantaría. —Phichit usualmente no usaba su voz de alfa conmigo porque sabía que odiaba lo fácil que era dominar a un omega. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, lo hizo, y por un momento temí.

Phichit estaba furioso.

¿Conmigo?

¿Con Yurio?

¿Con Víctor?

Probablemente con todos. Su aroma indicaba que estaba furioso y que no aceptaría que alguien le llevara la contraria. Quizá por esta vez estaba bien el seguir lo que él dijera.

—Phichit… está bien, mañana vayamos con Minami. —Parecía más calmado, regresaba mi adorado Phichit. Incluso me volvía a sonreír.

—Gracias. —Solo una frase y ya me traía babeando. ¿Por qué no me enamoré de él? Él siempre me ayudaba en mis celos, era lindo, atento y amable. Nunca me hizo menos por ser omega o por ser tan inseguro.

—Aun así, en la noche se lo diré. ¿Vendrías conmigo? —Su negación era entendible, era algo que debía hacer yo solo. Él parecía comprenderlo y me dejó tomar mi decisión.

—Ve a alistar tus cosas, el viaje será de un par de horas. De paso, avísale a Minami que pase por nosotros. Yo aún debo de arreglar unas cosas antes de irnos. —Seguro iba a preparar su maleta y cargar su celular para tomar un montón de selfies buscando animarme. Era un sol. No podía pedir mejor amigo.

—Claro. Mañana saldremos a las 6 a.m. No te vayas a quedar dormido, dormilón —le dije riendo, a lo que me gané un coscorrón. Hora de hablar con Minami.

Una vez que el omega se fue, Phichit fue a donde los rusos, tocando su puerta y, al abrirse, soltó un buen puñetazo apenas vio a Víctor, a quien ni tiempo le dio para defenderse, sorprendiendo a Yurio al verlo caer de espaldas.

—Bola de cobardes. —Yurio ya iba a interceder, diciendo que el cobarde era otro, atacando a otro alfa de la nada, pero la mirada y olor de Phichit le paralizaron.

—¿Disculpa? —Víctor le interrumpió.

—Me han escuchado. Hablando mal de Yuuri a su espalda. Eso es de cobardes —Vio sus caras de no entender y les explicó cómo es que Yuuri había escuchado todo. Como ellos dos le habían lastimado y ni cuenta se daban.

—Valientes alfas que son, son unos cobardes. Y te lo advertí Víctor. No permitiré más daño a Yuuri. Me lo llevaré mañana lejos de aquí, lejos de ustedes. —La cara de los rusos era un poema, Víctor parecía listo para intervenir diciendo que el GPF se acercaba, pero Phichit fue más rápido.

—Y Víctor, Yuuri está de acuerdo conmigo. No participará en el GPF de este año, probablemente nunca más vuelva a participar o pararse sobre una pista de hielo. —La sorpresa de los rusos era evidente. ¿Tanto poder tenía Phichit sobre Yuuri? No lo podían creer por lo que se miraron y tuvieron una pequeña plática sin palabras, cosa que Phichit notó pero no dijo nada. Era hora de que ese par se pusiera las pilas. No quería perder a su amigo solo porque los rusos eran idiotas.

Salió sin decir nada ni disculparse por el labio roto del mayor. Entró a su cuarto y suspiró. Mañana sería una prueba a su alfa interno. Estaría rodeado de omegas y, aunque era un ser muy controlado, no podía controlarse cuando se trataba de Yuuri.

Despertó a las 5 a.m., desayunó con Yuuri y partieron rumbo a la casa de Minami en Fukuoka, que quedaba a un par de horas de donde estaban.

—¡Minami! —El chico con fleco rojo miró a su ídolo y sonrió moviendo su mano de manera enérgica, llamando su nombre sin parar.

—Yuuri, Phichit, me alegra verlos ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! ¿Qué cuentan? —La cara de los recién llegados cambió, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el omega menor y fue Phichit quien le contó sobre los rusos.

—Tengo hanahaki. —No se lo podía ocultar para siempre. Phichit le indicó a Minami que me había sacado tras el incidente de ayer en casa, pues no quería que empeorara, pero solo de pensar en Víctor, empecé a sacar flores de nuevo. Cada vez iban aumentado su tamaño.

Tenía miedo.

—¿Hanahaki? —Phichit asintió y yo quise llorar. Tenía miedo y al parecer Minami pudo olerlo, un leve aroma que solo otro omega podía entender.

—Moriré, porque es más que obvio que Víctor quiere a Yurio, y para los dos soy una peste ¿Para qué esforzarme si seré rechazado? No vale la pena. —Minami intentó convencerme de operarme pero…

—Minami, si me operan, mis sentimientos se irán, no solo los que tengo por Víctor, sino también por ti, por Phichit, mi familia, todos. No quiero herirlos siendo indiferente o cambiado con ustedes por eso. No me operaré. —Ese sería el fin de la discusión.

Salimos y paseamos por Fukuoka, donde había un gran centro comercial que al parecer Minami amaba por su centro pokémon. Nos divertimos tomándonos fotos y Phichit fue el encargado de subir las fotos a su Instagram. De broma ponía frases como "En Fukuoka con dos bellos omegas. Mis omegas", claro, olvidando casualmente la palabra "amigos". En realidad a él le causaba gracia como tanto Minami como yo nos sonrojábamos.

Alfas como Phichit no abundaban, la mayoría no eran así de juguetones. Amaba a Phichit por eso. Siempre ayudando, siendo buen amigo y, aunque algunos lo consideraban como si actuara como omega, al tener a una madre omega nos comprendía mejor y ayudaba a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con nosotros.

Empezaba a oscurecer, así que Minami nos acompañó al tren bala y subimos. Nuestro paseo era de a lo más tres horas. Prometió visitarme antes de que me pusiera tan mal que no pudiera hablar. Se había pasado el pobre preguntándome cómo era tener hanahaki y yo solo pude atinar a contestarle que era sentir el dolor de un corazón roto, que lentamente te va matando, que por más que luches nunca puedes ganarle.

Y era cierto.

Yo me había pasado todo el día luchando por no vomitar flores, pero fue inútil, a ratos sacaba flores, Morooka estaba cerca y vio todo. Le rogué para que aun no lo publicara. Esta enfermedad era algo que aún no quería que fuera público. Como él había perdido a alguien a causa de la enfermedad, aceptó. Con una cara demasiado seria me ofreció ocultar todo ante la prensa, y yo acepté.

En el regreso, Phichit se veía aun molesto, no tanto como antes, pero aún incómodo con la situación. No hablamos en todo el trayecto, lo cual fue raro e incómodo. Me apoyé en su brazo y tomé una leve siesta. Con ese gesto esperaba me perdonara.

De regreso a Yuutopía, entramos y me despedí de Phichit, pues era hora de enfrentar a Víctor.

Por una vez Yurio no estaba con él. Al parecer había salido y no había regresado aún, cosa que agradecí.

—Víctor, necesitamos hablar. —Odiaba esas palabras, siempre daban la sensación de que la persona hizo algo malo, y aunque Víctor no se había portado tan bien como uno esperaría, tampoco era tan malo como para poner esa cara de perro regañado. En realidad no estaba molesto con él, decepcionado y herido sí, pero no molesto.

—Me retiro del GPF. No participaré. —Había tomado su silencio como mi momento para hablar, pero al hacerlo, pude nota que él esperaba todo menos eso. Pidió con mucha razón las causas, habíamos entrenado meses por el evento que tomaría lugar en menos de una semana, estábamos tan solo a dos días y yo le soltaba esa bomba. Era de suponer que muy feliz no estaría.

—¿Por qué? Fácil. No podré participar. No quiero participar… Estoy cansado y harto. Además, ¿no sería mejor que apoyaras a tu alfa? Deja de perder el tiempo conmigo Víctor, ambos sabemos que mis prácticas no van a mejorar, he subido de peso por comer de más (en realidad era porque había decidido ya no limitarme en mis alimentos y comer lo que se me viniera en gana si de todas maneras iba a morir), he olvidado parte de mi rutina (admito que eso fue mentira) y… simple y sencillamente ya no quiero saber del patinaje. —Su mirada era de horror. Quise calmarle, pero termino explotando. Me sujetó del cuello y me puso a su altura, alzándome un par de centímetros del suelo, dificultándome la respiración.

—No te creo. Quiero la verdad. Es por ese alfa ¿no? Todo es por Phichit —Su mirada era de furia. No pude evitarlo y me estremecí. Desbordaba poder y eso era excitante, aunque claro, la situación me había puesto cual gelatina en lugar de arder de deseo por un alfa tan poderoso como lo era Víctor Nikiforov.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Phichit en todo esto? Además, yo ya le dije lo mismo a Phichit y no puso mayor objeción. Tú eres el único que está armando un drama —dije, mientras me soltaba de su agarre.

—¿Y qué esperabas? ¡Está feliz porque es un competidor menos! Eres un rival muy difícil de vencer por tu aguante. ¿Quién no se alegraría de saber que un competidor fuerte como tú se va de la competencia? ¡Piénsalo! —Sonaba tan desesperado que quise creerle, más no pude tras recordar cómo se había expresado de mí en los baños.

—Lo siento, pero le creo más a Phichit. Al menos él no habla mal de mí a mis espaldas. Si tiene algo que decir, me lo dice de frente. Él sí es un alfa en toda la extensión de la palabra —dije mientras me daba la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

Solo sentí un golpe.

—Retráctate. —Esa voz tan fría como el hielo me erizaba la piel, mi omega interno pedía a gritos ser domado por aquella fiera, pero mi mente gritaba peligro.

—¿Por decir la verdad? No —dije sin moverme, mirándole desafiante.

—Es tu última oportunidad, omega. Retráctate. —Odiaba cuando los alfas nos hacían obedecer a la fuerza. Víctor quería que cediera. Yo no quería y por una vez le plante cara. No iba a esconderme de nuevo como en el _onsen_. Esta vez no huiría.

—No. Y suéltame o te golpeare. —Valiente amenaza fue eso, me soltó, pero él empezó a reír como si yo acabara de decir el chiste más divertido del mundo.

—¿Un omega golpeando a un alfa? ¿Sabes lo gracioso que es eso? Tu golpe sería como la mordida de un mosquito. Literalmente no me haría nada. —Vio mi determinación y se puso serio.

—¿Tanto así defiendes a Phichit? ¿Por qué? —Una pregunta sincera. Yo ya estaba jadeando, muestra de que mi celo se había comenzado a adelantar. No podía quedarme un minuto más ahí dentro.

—Sí, lo defenderé porque es mi amigo —La palabra amigo al parecer sorprendió a Víctor. ¿Qué? ¿Esperaba que dijera que Phichit era mi pareja? Si será un grandísimo animal. Phichit era de las pocas personas que sabían mi condición actual.

Iba a irme cuando entró Yurio.

Dos alfas.

Eso fue todo lo que mi omega interior necesitó. Mi celo llegó con demasiada fuerza. Phichit, mientras estaba con Minami, me lo advirtió, que mi enfermedad podría adelantar mi celo para poder reproducirme con aquel ser amado.

Los dos alfas me rodearon con una mirada lujuriosa y llena de deseo en sus ojos.

Alcé mis ojos y agradecí que al menos mi enfermedad entrara en un proceso de pausa mientras mi omega interior buscaba a su alfa.

—Estás en celo —La sorpresa de Yurio y Víctor fue algo que me hizo reír.

—¿Siempre señalan lo obvio o solo cuando sus neuronas han explotado? Pareciera que nunca han estado delante de un omega en celo —dije casi riendo. Probablemente para Yurio sí que sería la primera vez que estaría en esa situación, pero de Víctor lo dudaba.

—¿Saben qué queremos los omegas en celo? —Pude ver a Yurio negar, con eso confirmaba mis sospechas, lo cual me hizo acercarme a él primero, yendo a su oreja, susurrando de tal manera que solo él me pudiera escuchar.

—Perdemos la cordura y todo lo que queremos es que nos follen duro contra todas las superficies, que nos llenen con su semen y nos hagan tener a sus bebés, que nos hagan gritar de placer y nos hagan olvidar hasta nuestro nombre. ¿Crees ser un alfa lo suficientemente capaz de hacer todo eso, machote? —dije mientras descaradamente le acariciaba sobre el pantalón. Ver su sonrojo y voltear hacia Víctor pidiendo ayuda con la mirada me había hecho sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—¿Te van los tríos? Pueden los dos intentar metérmela. —Un sutil reto que al parecer Yurio sí que meditaba mientras Víctor luchaba por no atacar al menor. Sería divertido verlo atacar a su alfa, y todo por un omega.

Fue la primera vez que disfruté ver a Víctor cabreado, furioso y completamente prendido. Ardía de deseo y me hacía sentir especial, deseado. Todo lo contrario a lo que ellos habían dicho en las aguas termales.

Puede que ellos olvidaran todo fácilmente, pero yo no.

Pagarían.

—¿Qué sucede Víctor? ¿Frustrado de saber que este omega te ha puesto caliente? ¿Un omega que decías no te gustaba? ¿Cuyo físico no te ponía? Venga alfa, demuéstrame que puedes serlo montándome a la par que Yurio, metiéndola hasta el fondo. Ups, lo olvidaba, a ustedes no les ponen los omegas. Qué pena, iré con Phichit, al menos él sí me hará ver estrellas, no como ustedes —Lo siguiente que supe era que tanto Víctor como Yurio se estaban peleando para ver quien me la metía primero.

Lo cual me daba risa.

Amaba a Víctor, pero tras lo del _onsen_ no lo perdonaría fácil. Por mí, ellos dos podían intentar matarse entre ellos. Y yo solo disfrutaría la atención.

O al menos ese era el plan.

Nunca pensé que Phichit fuera a entrar por esa puerta luciendo furioso.


	5. Arrepentimiento

**ARREPENTIMIENTO**

Ver a Phichit fue lo último que paso por mi mente. ¿Qué rayos hacía él aquí? Quise preguntarle tantas cosas que al final solo pude ver como olfateaba el aire, me miraba y miraba a los rusos, formando una teoría.

—Phichit —le llamé mientras me acercaba a él. Me rodeó con sus manos mi cintura y soltó un gruñido protector. Mi omega interno estaba deleitado ¡Tres alfas tenían una disputa por mí! Me sentía deseado, guapo, querido. Lástima que todo sea por el aroma de un omega en celo.

—Nos vamos, Yuuri. Espero hayas terminado tu plática con Víctor. —Me sacó de ahí y me calmé lo suficiente cuando solo éramos Phichit y yo, en el cuarto del menor.

—Gracias, Phichit, por fin le dije que no participaría en el GPF… —Phichit luchaba por controlarse y yo lo agradecía. La verdad sea dicha los dos hacíamos un esfuerzo increíble por no hacer una tontería de la que nos arrepentiríamos más tarde.

Claro que mi celo había llegado con toda la fuerza del mundo y yo estaba que ardía de deseo. Quería crear un nido de un alfa fuerte, poderoso, protector. Miré a Phichit y decidí hablar.

—Phichit… ¿Puedo usar tu ropa? Para… mi nido… —Pedir algo como eso me daba una pena terrible. Al parecer puse a Phichit en una situación incómoda también.

—Quédate aquí… Y quítate esa ropa, tu cuerpo esta tan mojado —Fue cuando miré y vi mi pantalón completamente empapado, por lo que hice caso a Phichit y quede desnudo en su cama. Él con toda su gentileza puso toallas abajo mío y se me acercó con cuidado.

—Yuuri… —Dios, esa voz llena de deseo me hizo gemir sin ser tocado, ansiando sentir a un alfa tan poderoso. En Detroit, fue Phichit con quien pasé mi primer celo. Él siempre me cuido y, de todos mis celos, ese primero en otro país fue la gloria. Él sabía lo que hacía.

—Phichit… —Abrí tanto mis piernas, presentándome ante él, mostrándome lo más sensual y atrayente posible, aún cuando sabía que él no se iba a negar a ayudarme en este celo breve. O al menos pensaba iba a ser breve, porque llegó sin aviso. Usualmente los celos avisaban dando fiebres y otros síntomas, pero al parecer, gracias a mi enfermedad, se había adelantado sin más.

—Oh, Yuuri… Mi Yuuri —Una cosa que tenía Phichit era devoción. Lo admiraba por su autocontrol. Se tomó su tiempo besando las plantas de mis pies, las pantorrillas, los muslos, todo mi cuerpo sin dejar ni un solo rincón por besar. Me tenía a sus pies deseando más.

—Cuando te consigas a un omega, me pondré celoso —admití, soltando una leve risita. Su mirada de deseo fue todo lo que necesité para jadear, gemir sin importar si todo el hotel en Yuutopia me escuchaba gritar el nombre de Phichit en el mayor de los placeres.

—¿Celoso de qué? —¿Lo decía enserio? ¿Quería que le dijera que iba a ponerme celoso del omega que consiguiera ser follado por él de la manera en la que él lo hacía conmigo? ¿Celoso de cómo podría disfrutar todo esto para siempre y no solo por ser un amigo con necesidades fisiológicas gracias a su segundo género?

—Celos de cómo me estás tratando, de cómo este trato pasará a ser de alguien más, de cómo pudo conseguir al mejor alfa del mundo. Porque, ciertamente, tú eres el mejor alfa del mundo, Phichit —dije, ofreciéndole mi cuerpo abiertamente—. Quiero que me tomes, que formes tu nudo dentro de mí. Tómame con fuerza. —Sentí algo rozar mi entrada y me estremecí, cerré los ojos y pude sentir como algo frío entraba en mí, moviéndose con precisión.

—Ah, justo ahí Phichit, más duro. —Al parecer todo lo que pedía, Phichit me lo cumplía, porque con movimientos certeros le daba a mi próstata de una manera deliciosa. A decir verdad, lo que le dije a Yurio no era mentira. Perdíamos la cordura durante el celo y nos hacía sumisos ante los alfas. Tuve suerte de que Phichit entrara en ese momento, de otra manera, hubiera presentado mi cuello para ser marcado por esos dos alfas.

—Déjame preñado, quiero estar redondito con tus crías. Dame más, quiero ver mi vientre bien redondo y lleno de ti, que mi vientre parezca tener 9 meses de embarazo solo de estar lleno de tu semilla —Ver como el control de Phichit se iba desmoronando no tuvo precio. Su frente se veía empapada de sudor, jadeaba suavemente y su respiración se volvía dificultosa por el esfuerzo de no pasarse conmigo.

—Yuuri, si sigues provocándome así, en vez de usar tu pequeño juguetito sexual que dejaste en mi cuarto, sabes lo que va a pasar… No quiero arrepentimientos luego —Su voz era tan fuerte, tan poderosa.

—Lo sé, perdón —dije mientras dejaba que ese pequeño juguete hiciera maravillas en las manos de Phichit. Esa noche nadie en Yuutopia pudo dormir gracias a mis gritos de placer, gemidos y ruegos por quedar en cinta con crías de alfa. Desayunar a la mañana siguiente delante de todos fue horrible.

Me arrepentía de haber gritado con todo mí ser, de todo lo que dije en pleno celo. Los betas y omegas que iba a participar en el GPF fueron de lo más compresivos, pero los alfas (en especial cierto par de rusos), no parecían tan compresivos.

–Así que, ¿dejarás el GPF para tener crías? —Me arrepentía de haber hablado con ese par de rusos. Él que había dicho esa frase había sido Yurio, quien estaba rojo de pies a cabeza, seguramente recordando todo lo que le dije. Me quería morir, solo buscaba provocarle un poco, y a cambio, yo había quedado peor parado.

Víctor, por una vez, no dijo nada. Parecía meditar todo, decidiendo hablar por separado con Yurio una vez que el desayuno se terminase.

—No es por eso que me retiro y lo sabes —le dije comiendo como si nada. Sara y Mickey estaban decidiendo si intervenir o no, Emil tomaba la mano de Mickey para evitar los golpes que seguramente iba a soltar, pero fueron Chris, JJ y Seung los que me sorprendieron.

El primero pidiendo hablar con Víctor en privado. Chris era un alfa y sabía lidiar con Víctor, por lo que se fueron sin decir nada, aunque el semblante de Chris indicaba que le iba a dar una buena lectura a Víctor.

JJ fue quien decidió hacer lo mismo pero con Yurio. A mí me sorprendió que Yurio aceptase hablar con JJ cuando parecía que ni lo toleraba. Al parecer que JJ mencionara a Otabek fue todo lo que necesitó para que el ruso fuera a hablar con él.

Y la sorpresa mayor fue de Seung, quien regaño a todos por portarse como críos. Nos regañó sin cambiar su expresión facial, apenas mostrando sentimiento alguno. Pude notar cómo me miraba, suspiraba negando y volvía a desayunar como si nada.

Él, al igual que el resto, seguro había escuchado mis ruegos para que Phichit me marcara, me preñara y me hiciera completamente suyo. Sin embargo, siendo él otro omega, parecía comprender mejor de lo que iba lo que sucedió ayer. Su cara no era la de alguien que juzga.

Así es, mi celo duro solo medio día, porque al despertar y ser bañado por Phichit todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Phichit me explicó como era que mi hanahaki había afectado a mi celo. Al parecer porque estaba cerca de morir, mi cuerpo quería dejar un legado, algo por lo cual ser recordado y lo pensaba hacer en la forma de un hijo.

Phichit esa mañana me habló sobre lo que paso con Víctor y de por qué entró furioso. Me regañó por ponerme en peligro, por ser tan loco, me llamó la atención por lo que pudo pasar con dos alfas ahí dentro. De la suerte que tuve al momento en el que él entró.

—Lo siento. —Por una vez estaba siendo sincero. Yo ni por asomo había pensado en las consecuencias, es más, hoy ni siquiera podía verles a la cara sin ponerme rojo. La pequeña discusión de la mañana delante de todos me había dejado mal.

Abracé a Phichit, pues ahí delante de todos les dije, aprovechando que los rusos no estaban, mi condición. Total, tarde o temprano se enterarían y prefería ser yo el que diera la noticia. Ya me imaginaba las reacciones, aunque a ninguna le atiné.

—Chicos, tengo hanahaki —Seung había sido el más calmado, quien solo preguntó por qué no me operaba y listo, pero no todo era así de fácil. Sara me abrazó, llorando hasta dejar mi ropa empapada, Mickey y Emil me tomaron de la mano y me dieron su apoyo incondicional. Los únicos que no se enteraron fueron Chris, JJ y la parejita rusa.

Chris y JJ eran buenos amigos míos, por lo que había decidido decirles después del GPF. Ellos no necesitaban saberlo antes de una competición. Sara, estando ya un poco más tranquila, me pregunto qué tan avanzada iba mi enfermedad. Le di una sonrisa triste.

—Será un milagro ver el GPF en el que participarán mañana. —Se llevó las manos a la boca. Preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba enfermo y le dije que apenas una semana, pero que mi caso había empeorado por convivir con el susodicho, por saber que él estaba liado con Yurio (sus reacciones a esto fueron tan variadas que solo diré que ninguna fue favorable), y que había empeorado tras saber que en las aguas termales, cuando estaban solos hablando en inglés, había sido el propio Víctor quien le había asegurado a Yurio que no estaba, ni por equivocación, enamorado de mí.

—Mi madre, Minami y Morooka ya saben de mi condición. Supongo mi madre le ha de haber dicho a mi padre y hermana. —Todos me abrazaron y yo solo sacaba flores en cada abrazo, flores cubiertas de sangre.

—Perdón por el desastre. —Phichit me ayudaba a limpiar mientras los demás miraban la cantidad de flores que cubrían buena porción del piso.

—¿Y tú garganta? —preguntó Sara apenas notó la sangre. Negué con la cabeza.

—Deshecha. Pronto hablar me costará demasiado. Por ahora, Víctor y Yurio creen que se me escucha así por la tos, cuando en realidad son los efectos del hanahaki. —Sara quiso golpear a Víctor, pero la detuve, no valía la pena. Además, me preguntó porque no elegía mejor a Phichit.

—Si pudiera cambiar de sentimiento, créeme que lo haría sin rechistar. Phichit es un gran tipo —le aseguré. Sara podía ser una beta, pero era tan cuidadosa de los suyos como una omega y tan fiera como un alfa si se trataba de defender a los suyos. Tiene un corazón de oro. Por su parte, Phichit se sonrojó.

—¿Qué? Solo he dicho la verdad Phichit. —Que Seung, seguido de todos los demás, me diera la razón, solo hizo que se apenara más y se sonrojara hasta pedir que nos detuviéramos con los halagos.

—No lo haré, has estado para mí desde antes de tener hanahaki. Te daré todo el crédito necesario, eres un gran tipo, y no Phichit, no estoy siendo barbero ni exagerado. Es la verdad. —Iba a continuar llenándole de elogios cuando tosí de nuevo y vomité de nuevo flores, comenzando a ahogarme con una rama. No podía respirar y todo comenzaba a ponerse negro. Lo último que escuche fue la preocupación de todos.

Por otro lado, Chris y JJ hablaban con Víctor y Yurio respectivamente, ajenos a la conmoción que había allá abajo.

—Víctor, sabemos que sueles ser un drama queen total, ¿pero qué ha sido eso de antes? —El tono acusatorio del suizo no hizo más que poner de malas al ruso. ¿Por qué todos defendían al cerdo? ¿Por qué todos lo atacaban sin preguntar? Bueno, Chris ahora mismo le preguntaba, pero solo para defender al cerdito.

—Chris, ¿por qué todos, incluyéndote, defienden al cerdito? —Chris parecía confundido.

—¿Cerdito? —Su tono de no saber de qué iba su amigo exasperó al ruso.

—Ya sabes, el cerdito, el cerdo, Yuuri —La perfecta "o" en la boca de su amigo hizo que pusiera su mano en la frente, agachando la mirada como diciendo "de verdad Chris, eres un lento".

—Víctor, sé que amas poner motes, pero… Yuuri no está gordo ni de cerca. He notado que tanto tu como Yurio le dicen así, pero ¿por qué? Gordo no es, de hecho, esta en excelente condición física. Es cierto que en esta última semana ha subido un poco de peso, pero uno o dos kilos de más no le harían daño. Si vemos a su familia, seguro salió a su mamá y se puede ver llenito, pero puede bajar de peso con entrenamiento. Tú mismo antes del GPF del año pasado lo pusiste en un entrenamiento espartano. Bajó muy rápido de peso… —Iba a continuar, pero hizo una pausa— Tan rápido que me sorprendería que no tuviera algún trastorno alimenticio. —Eso le puso en alerta al suizo. Claro, por eso ahora podía ver cómo subió de peso en una semana. ¿Un rebote? ¿Algo más? Había ahí algo y no sabía qué era.

—Cuando le conocí era una bola de manteca, gordo hasta decir basta, ni entraba en su ropa y tenía una panza pronunciada. Literal era un cerdo —Se justificó Víctor, pero tenía que darle crédito a su mejor amigo, Yuuri ya no estaba gordo, por mucho que hubiera subido un par de kilos en esta semana.

—¿Y? Ese mote le quedaba cuando era gordo, pero ¿y ahora? ¿No me vas a decir que lo sigues viendo obeso? —dijo alzando una ceja, retándole a que le dijera que su amigo era gordo. Tras ese entrenamiento espartano de Víctor le iba a decir que Yuuri se había puesto bien guapo.

—Bueno, ya no, pero cambiarle el mote… supongo que no lo había pensado. —Chris quiso golpearlo. Su amigo era un idiota.

—Vitya, ¿sabes lo que tu apodo le pudo haber ocasionado a Yuuri? Que una persona que admiras te diga gordo, obeso, cerdo, bola de manteca, ¿tienes la más remota idea de lo mal que se ha de sentir el pobre? Porque durante el GPF del año pasado me comentó solo cosas buenas de ti. De hecho pensaba que tú lo estabas tratando como se debe, pero veo desgraciadamente que no. Vitya, ¿sabes cómo se llama lo que haces? ¿Lo que tu y Yurio hacen? —Vio su negativa y suspiró.

—Bullying. Violencia verbal. Denigrar a la otra persona. —Eso le pegó fuerte a Víctor, quien nunca pensó que era violento con Yuuri. Siempre pensó que lo trataba muy bien. Siempre le daba de lo mejor, pero ¿eran sus palabas contraproducentes? Hizo memoria y se dio cuenta que siempre le dijo cerdito. Ni cuando bajó de peso le dijo otra cosa, o era Yuuri o cerdito y Yuuri siempre respondió a ambos nombres.

—Víctor, sabemos que eres infantil pero hasta tu puedes ser inteligente. Dime, ¿por qué le haces eso a Yuuri? Todos vimos lo mal que se sentía al ser llamado cerdo. Tú no eres de los que lastimen a otros solo porque se te antojo o porque sí, así que dime, ¿qué hizo Yuuri para que lo trataras tan mal? —Esa pregunta hizo que Víctor se pusiera a pensar. El japonés no le había hecho nada, eso era seguro. ¿Entonces por qué tantos motes? ¿Le lastimaba? Si Chris decía la verdad, lo cual era seguro porque el suizo era siempre brutalmente honesto con él, entonces seguramente había lastimado a Yuuri. Quizá esa fuera la razón de ya no querer saber de él o del patinaje, de querer abandonar el GPF de este año a pesar de haber pasado mucho tiempo entrenando y quedar en una muy buena posición. Después de todo, era digo de ganar el oro.

—Chris… creo que me gusta Yuuri —Eso era algo que el suizo no se esperaba.

—¿Te gusta? Víctor, te has pasado todo el tiempo humillando al pobre, ¿y me vienes a decir que crees que te gusta? —Exasperado, le dio un coscorrón.

—Parezco crío de primaria, lo sé, pero los motes no eran con mala intención. Por eso le di un beso en Rusia, en mí país, país donde estar con otro hombre es mal visto. ¡Oh, Chris! ¿Qué he hecho? Toda esta semana lo he tratado peor que basura. —Y fue así como le contó todo lo sucedido en esa semana y del papel de Phichit en todo.

—Mi amigo, has metido las cuatro patas. No me asombraría si de verdad Yuuri eligiera a Phichit. Por lo que me cuentas fuiste un completo animal con el pobre Yuuri. Pero, ¿y si lo intentas arreglar? ¿Mostrarle que no estás con él solo porque puede ganar el oro? ¿Le haces ver que él vale la pena por ser él mismo? Vamos, intenta arreglar tus errores. Sé que dices que a Yurio le gusta Yuuri, pero siendo realistas tú tienes más oportunidades que él. La diferencia de edades entre Yuuri y tú no es tanta como con Yurio. Inténtalo. —Y eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para que Víctor asintiera y quisiera poner de su parte, una buena plática con su amigo, un buen jalón de orejas y que le pusieran en su lugar, algo que notó Phichit había intentado sin mucho éxito.

—Así que este es el plan: Mañana irás con Yuuri, te disculparás por ser un cretino y aceptarás su decisión de no participar en el GPF. Él necesita de tu apoyo ahora mismo y se lo vas a dar. Te disculparás con Phichit y tendrás los pantalones de decirle a Yuuri que te gusta. Que te portaste como un cretino pero que estás trabajando en ello. —La pequeña sonrisa de Víctor le hizo pensar que todo estaría bien. Su amigo era un bruto, pero luchaba por corregir sus errores.

En la habitación de al lado estaban JJ y Yurio, sin decir nada, hasta que JJ habló.

—Tú y Víctor son un par de capullos integrales. —Yurio ya iba a explotar, pero guardó silencio al ver que JJ iba a dar una explicación, explicación que, por su bien, esperaba fuera muy buena o de otra manera le iba a partir su cara.

—Lo digo de verdad. ¿Dos contra uno? Bola de cobardes. Llamando cerdo a alguien que ni sobrepeso tiene. ¿Se siente bien Yurio? ¿Bajar la autoestima de otras personas para sentirte bien tú mismo? ¿De atacar verbalmente a alguien quien, hasta donde he visto, te ha tratado como uno más de su familia? Yuuri les ha tratado muy bien como para que le traten tan mal. Así que dime ¿por qué ese odio? ¿Tanto te pesa la probabilidad de que gane oro? Porque seamos honestos, todos sabemos que el merecedor del oro es él. Tiene las energías necesarias para ganar, tiene la técnica y ¿por qué no reconocerlo? Se ha esforzado demasiado. —Yurio no pudo interrumpirlo ni aunque quisiera. Las palabras de JJ eran ciertas.

—Antes de ser entrenado por Víctor sí tenía unos kilos de más, pero bajó de peso por Víctor. Al parecer es todo un entrenador espartano cuando se lo propone. Sin embargo aún cuando bajo de peso le llamaban cerdo. ¿Sabías que tuve yo mismo sobrepeso? ¿Sabes lo doloroso que es que aun cuando estas delgado te digan cerdo? ¿Sabes lo que eso le hace a tu autoestima? ¿No? Pues te lo diré. Te la destruye. Te sientes peor que basura. Te puedes volver autodestructivo, te boicoteas tu solo. ¿Y sabes que he notado? Que Yuuri ha entrado en esa fase de boicot. No quisiera ganar esta competencia solo porque Yuuri se retira por boicotearse él solo. Quiero verlo dar todo de sí y tener una competencia justa. Pero con dos cretinos como ustedes a su lado, bajándole su de por si baja autoestima, ese sueño de competencia justa será solo eso, un sueño —dijo dejando sin palabras a Yurio.

—¿Eras gordo? —Fue su primera pregunta, porque por más que lo miraba, JJ era perfecto, lleno de una confianza que hacía que le dieran ganas de golpearlo. Tenía un ego hasta el cielo, pero ¿había sido gordo y le habían llamado por motes como los que le daba él al cerdo? Le costaba creerlo.

—Sí, mucho más que Yuuri. ¿Ves estas marcas? Son por bajar de peso muy rápido y ¿sabes porque baje de peso? Por depresión. Me sentía gordo, asqueroso, que nadie podía querer a alguien tan inflado como yo. Todos creen que Isabella es mi novia, pero ¿sabes? Es mi doctora. Ella me atendió cuando tuve trastornos alimenticios. Había días que ni comer quería. Ella me ayudo a amarme como era. Es gracias a ella que ahora puedo mostrarme lleno de seguridad en mí mismo. Y si ahora puedo ayudar a Yuuri, con gusto lo haré. Él me ayudó durante el GPF del año pasado cuando me desmoroné, ahora es mi turno de ayudarle. —Yurio meditó sus palabras, quería hablar, pero tras ver esas varices bien disimuladas con tantos músculos, recordó el cuerpo del mayor y se dio cuenta que él no tenía músculos, era delgado, pero sin estar marcado, por lo que las marcas de donde bajo de peso eran más que evidentes. ¿Había lastimado tanto su autoestima?

—JJ, creo que Yuuri me gusta. —Eso le arrancó una risa al mayor.

—Lo digo enserio. —Lo hubiera pateado de no ser porque JJ negó con un dedo y cara de querer reírse aún más.

—No, no te gusta, puede ser un gusto pasajero, ¿pero sabes porque no te creo? Porque lo tuyo tendría que ser un amor no correspondido, y ambos sabemos a qué nos lleva eso: hanahaki. Y hasta donde veo, tú estás muy sano. —Yurio explotó.

—¿¡Y que te hace creer que lo mío es un amor no correspondido?! El cerdito me puede corresponder también —dijo con un puchero que a JJ se le hizo tierno, pero el hada rusa necesitaba que le abrieran los ojos.

—Pregúntate, ¿por qué tendría que ser correspondido? Le has tratado peor que mierda, le pones apodos que insultan su físico, Víctor y tú hablan mal de él sin importar quién este delante de ustedes. Los dos lo tratan con la punta del zapato, ¿y quieres que te corresponda? Con cretinos así, yo en el lugar de Yuuri, los mandaba directito a volar. ¿Por qué correspondería los sentimientos de alguien que me hace menos? Alguien que se ame tantito a sí mismo no te correspondería ni de chiste —dijo con un tono indicando que eso era más que obvio.

Yurio meditó sus palabas y vio algo de verdad. Suspiró y agradeció que sus sentimientos no fueran tan fuertes por Yuuri. De otra manera, estaría jodido. Se hubiera enamorado de alguien que nunca le correspondería, producto de las acciones del rubio y de nadie más.

—Gracias —dijo tan suave que JJ creyó que lo había alucinado.

—¿Por abrirte los ojos? —dijo riendo suavemente.

—Por eso y por hablar conmigo. Por ser tan sincero y hacerme ver que me equivoqué… Eres un buen amigo. El cerdo, que diga Yuuri, tiene suerte de ser amigo tuyo. —La sonrisa de JJ aumento.

—Tú también eres mi amigo, uno medio idiota, grosero, altanero, pero amigo a final de cuentas. Así que mañana vas a disculparte con Yuuri y espero demos lo mejor para el GPF de mañana. Quiero ganarte con todas las de la ley —declaró haciendo su típica pose de JJ style.

Chris y JJ salieron al mismo tiempo, ambos con unas sonrisas de satisfacción en el rostro; los rusos, acompañándoles a la puerta, agradeciéndoles y despidiéndoles. Estaban por regresar a sus cuartos cuando escucharon una ambulancia.

En Yuutopia solo estaban la familia de Yuuri y el resto de los participantes ¿Quién necesitaría la ambulancia? Junto con Chris y JJ, bajaron los rusos a ver qué pasaba y fue ahí que vieron a todos deshechos. Solo alcanzaron a ver cerrar la puerta, pero no ver a quien se llevaban.

—Iré al hospital. —Hiroko había hablado, pero su esposo y la hermana de Yuuri estaban bien, estaban a su lado. Víctor contó a cada uno de los patinadores y se dio cuenta de que alguien faltaba.

—¿Y Yuuri? —preguntó casi con miedo.

—Se lo acaban de llevar al hospital. No podía respirar —dijo Seung como si fuera de lo más natural del mundo.

—¡No seas insensible Seung! —Le regaño Mickey.

—No es que quiera serlo. Solo digo los hechos. ¿O me negaras que se estaba ahogando con su propio vomito? Además, tras quitarme mi planta de hanahaki por un amor no correspondido, lo siento, pero no es que sea insensible, simplemente perdí mis sentimientos. Lamento si eso te molesta Mickey —dijo mientras todos le miraban—. Hanahaki es más común de lo que creen, y no todos tenemos el deseo de morir. —Fue todo lo que dijo el coreano antes de subir a su cuarto. Ahora todos comprendían por qué su rostro nunca cambiaba.

Los rusos se vieron con pánico. ¿Se había ahogado con su propio vomito? ¿Tendría problemas alimenticios?

—Hiroko, si hay algo que podamos hacer… —Se ofreció Víctor, pero la mamá de Yuuri negó.

—Den lo mejor de sí mañana. No podemos ir a verlos, pero… compitan por Yuuri. Den lo mejor de sí mañana —dijo mientras les sonreía. Phichit era el único que parecía haber entrado en un trance.

Su amigo no había podido respirar porque una rama de gran tamaño había intentado salir por su boca. Había perdido el conocimiento porque su cuerpo no resistió.


	6. True Ending 1: El primer final

**TRUE ENDING: EL PRIMER FINAL**

Todos en Yuutopia habían ido al hospital para saber la situación de Yuuri. Unos más preocupados que otros. Muchos interrogaban a Seung sobre por qué se había operado, a lo que el coreano les decía que era mejor prepararse.

—¿Prepararnos? Aunque hoy sea el GPF, sabes bien que no iremos hasta saber de Yuuri. —Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y los preparativos del GPF se retrasaron un día. Todos los participantes estaban ahí reunidos.

—Ustedes no tienen ni idea. Ver morir a alguien con hanahaki es para traumarse. —Fue Phichit quien intervino.

—He leído sobre eso, muchos mencionan traumas tras ver morir a alguien con hanahaki, pero ningún reporte o entrevista ha dicho el porqué. ¿Tú lo sabes? Dinos. —Fue la petición del moreno. Seung tomó aire y decidió que era mejor que se preparasen. Pidió que se sentaran y escucharan con atención.

—Yo vi morir a alguien con hanahaki, fue por eso que soy del poco porcentaje de personas que aceptan la operación. Su muerte es horrible. Literal de ellos solo queda un árbol. No queda cuerpo a velar, hay sangre por todas partes, es un desastre, pareciera final de película de terror. Causa traumas si quien está contigo en esos momentos es alguien querido, por eso no les recomiendo a la familia estar ahí en esos momentos. A los amigos quizá sí para que este con alguien pero… les advierto que es una experiencia muy fuerte y necesitan tener un estómago que lo aguante. —Todos miraron al coreano con cara de miedo, ahora pocos querían entrar.

—Puedo entrar yo. Sin emociones será más llevadero para mí. Si es lo que quieren… —Pero fueron los rusos quienes hablaron, negándose rotundamente.

—Queremos estar ahí. —Fue Phichit quien se les unió. Él también quería estar ahí para su amigo. Así fue como le explicaron la situación al doctor y este los llevo a un pasillo.

—Su amigo está ahí dentro. Logramos sacar la rama, pero esta inconsciente y no lo pudimos entubar porque sigue sacando flores aun sin estar despierto. Por ley, les explicare qué sucede ahí dentro. Sus dudas al final de mi explicación me las dan, gracias. —Fue lo que dijo el doctor antes de sacar una carpeta con fotos donde se veía el cuarto sin nada, solo un poco de vidrio rodeando la cama.

—Su amigo estará en lo que conocen como cuarentena, en un cuarto sellado con vidrio altamente resistente a balas. No estará entubado, como mencioné, pero puede que ya no pueda hablar y use un cuaderno para comunicar sus últimas horas de vida. Si se quedan hasta el final, les diré algo, la muerte por hanahaki no es linda, el cuerpo literal explota, hay órganos por todos lados, sangre a montones y todo lo que queda del paciente es solo un árbol, árbol que representa el amor por la persona. Es el último regalo de un ser humano que, literalmente muere por amor. Si bien muchos pueden operarse, la condición de su amigo para solo tener una semana con la enfermedad ha empeorado bastante, lo que me lleva a pensar que estuvo mucho tiempo en contacto con esa persona, sintiendo su rechazo. La operación ya no es viable, no porque solo haya pasado una semana, sino por qué ha progresado demasiado su enfermedad. Ya no se puede hacer nada. Lo lamento —dijo el doctor, mostrando imágenes de pacientes cambiando de humanos a árboles.

—Esto es lo que deben de esperar. Si no tienen el estómago para ello, les sugiero no entren —dijo con toda seriedad.

—Yo… solo entraré a despedirme. No creo aguantar quedarme hasta el final —admitió Phichit.

—Yo me quedaré —Fue Víctor el que habló, para sorpresa del tailandés.

—Yo… intentaré quedarme —dijo el ruso menor, no muy convencido de poder hacerlo.

—Tiene buenos amigos, me alegro. Los últimos momentos de Yuuri Katsuki serán memorables. Pueden tomar fotos antes… de que suceda todo. Usualmente en los hospitales prohibimos las cámaras, pero en casos como este, es el único recuerdo que queda del ser amado, así que son permitidas las fotos. —Les dio una sonrisa.

—Laven sus manos, pónganse estas batas y acompáñenme por favor. La garganta de Yuuri terminó destrozada, no puede hablar, así que usen estos cuadernos para que él haga lo mismo. —Les indicó donde estaba todo y los espero.

A los pocos minutos, entraron al cuarto de Yuuri. Parecía el cuarto de una enfermedad química. Solo el vidrio les separaba.

—Yuuri, tus amigos han venido a verte. Te cortamos las cuerdas vocales para sacar la rama que tenías atorada. No puedes hablar, así que usa el cuaderno para comunicarte.—Le señaló un pequeño cuaderno y una pluma.

Gruesas lágrimas caían por el rostro del japonés pero asintió y tomó el material.

—Hola, chicos —Solo una breve frase, pero hizo que intentara sonreír para animarles.

—Hola. —Fue lo mismo que escribieron todos. Solo el cuaderno de Phichit estaba lleno de emojis.

—¿Por eso no ibas a participar en el GPF? ¿Por tener hanahaki? —preguntó Víctor curioso. ¿Desde cuándo su discípulo estaba enfermo? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Por qué Yuuri no dijo nada?

—Así es. —A Yurio se le partía el alma. Su rival, aquella persona de la que creía estar enamorado, se rendía así como así. Aceptando su destino.

—¿Quién es? La persona que te gusta, cerdi…Yuuri —dijo corrigiendo el apodo recordando las palabras de JJ. Era difícil cambiar todo de un día para otro, pero lo intentaría, pues al mayor lo consideraba una fuente de inspiración, un amigo y un rival poderoso.

—Diles quien es cuando todo acabe, Phichit, por favor. —Un emoticón de un sujeto haciendo el tradicional dogeza que tanto amaba Víctor. Los rusos miraron a Phichit pidiendo explicaciones. El menor solo asintió.

—De acuerdo Yuuri. Lo haré. —Se tomó un par de fotos con Yuuri, otras solo Yuuri. No iba a llorar delante de su mejor amigo, pero derramó un par de lágrimas. —Te amo. Lamento no poder quedarme, prometí a tu madre llevarle fotos… —Señalo su teléfono y salió en silencio.

—¿No nos quieres decir quién es? ¿Temes que lo hagamos borscht? —Yurio y su típica forma de ser toda agresiva le sacó una sonrisa. Cuando quería podía ser lindo.

—No, no quiero. Después de todo, se enterarán cuando todo esto termine. Mi tiempo se agota. —Los rusos estaban mirándolo, preguntándose cómo sabía Yuuri que su fin está cerca.

—Lo sé porque mi cuerpo ya no se puede mover, al menos de cintura para abajo. Pronto no podré escribir. Sólo les diré que nunca les perdonaré por cómo me han tratado. Yurio, has intentado hoy cambiarme el apodo de cerdito por mi nombre. No sé qué pasó para que lo intentaras, y la verdad ya poco me importa, pero gracias, fue un lindo gesto. Pero no por ese pequeño gesto puedo perdonarles. Lo siento. —Su cuaderno resbalo de sus manos, al igual que la pluma, sin hablar, solo moviendo sus labios se podía entender la frase que decía, un último adiós.

—Yuuri… —Víctor era el que quería hablar, pero nada les había preparado para ver a Katsuki Yuuri morir delante de sus ojos.

Las paredes de vidrio se tiñeron de rojo, uno que otro órgano maltrecho había sido lanzado contra el cristal, a la altura de la cara de Víctor había sido estampado un riñón, a la altura de Yurio había salido volando un ojo. Varias partes del cuerpo habían salido en todas direcciones. El sonido había sido horrendo, pues aunque Yuuri ya no tenía cuerdas vocales, los otros dos presentes sí, y habían soltado gritos de horror al ver cómo las ramas perforaban el cuerpo del japonés, abriéndolo a la fuerza y expulsando todos sus órganos vitales con tal fuerza que el sonido fue impactante. El vidrio resistió bien el ataque del nuevo árbol, pero dejo en shock a los que presenciaron los últimos momentos de Yuuri Katsuki.

—Vitya… —susurró el menor completamente pálido, tomando la mano del mayor mientras estaba totalmente asustado. Quería vomitar.

Víctor no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, sin embargo, pudo observar cómo aquel cerezo absorbía parte de la sangre por sus raíces, algunos pétalos siendo teñidos de rojo carmesí.

El árbol de cerezo se veía hermoso. Tan hermoso como el propio Yuuri Katsuki había sido. Llevó una mano al cristal, una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.

—Es hermoso —susurró mientras el ruso menor salía a devolver sus alimentos.

El doctor había mandado a limpiar el desastre antes de dejar pasar a la familia, quienes se llevaron el árbol de cerezo y lo plantaron en su jardín. No había cuerpo que velar, no había quedado nada de Yuuri.

Chris se acercó al ruso.

—¿Le pudiste decir que te gustaba? —Al ver el rostro de su amigo, supo la respuesta: No.

Le abrazo y ambos vieron el cerezo en todo su esplendor. El doctor les había dicho que eran árboles que nunca morían, como el amor que les había hecho morir.

Fue Phichit quien se acercó a los rusos con mirada de pocos amigos.

—Cumpliré la petición de Yuuri. Vengan. —Los sentó bajo la sombra del árbol que alguna vez fue su amigo.

—Yuuri, a petición tuya les diré, aunque sabías que no estaba de acuerdo con decirles. —Acarició el tronco mientras tomaba aire.

—Ya dinos quién era el maldito afortunado —dijo Yurio cabreándose por no obtener respuestas. Víctor le apoyaba en silencio, él también tenía duda.

—Eras tu Víctor. Siempre fuiste tú. Desde antes de conocerte, él te idolatraba; cuando fuiste su entrenador y lo besaste en Rusia, él me contó todo. Te iba a declarar su amor, pero al escuchar los motes de cerdito, puerco y demás, no pudo. No pudo porque vio que eras feliz con Yurio. Se maldijo por haberse enamorado de alguien que nunca le podría corresponder. —Su cara estaba empapada de lágrimas.

—Yo quise animarlo a operarse ¿y saben que me dijo? Me dijo que no. Que sus sentimientos eran muy importantes para él, que tú eras muy importante para él como para mandar al diablo sus emociones. Murió sonriendo, sí, pero con una enorme tristeza de un amor no correspondido —dijo abrazando al árbol—. Y yo, perdí a mi mejor amigo a causa de un cretino que solo se preocupaba por sí mismo. Siempre pensaste que Yuuri y yo éramos algo. Sí, éramos mejores amigos. Yo pasé el primer celo de Yuuri en Detroit, a cambio él me animó a hacer algo que ningún tailandés había hecho. Gracias a él logré tener un puesto decente en el GPF del año pasado.—Les miró con odio.

» ¿Y saben qué? Yuuri no se merecía el trato que le daban. Es injusto perder a alguien tan bueno como Yuuri solo porque ustedes únicamente piensan en sí mismos. —Había comenzado a golpear el pecho del más alto, pero el ruso no lo detuvo.

—¿No eran pareja? Yuuri dijo que eras su alfa. En la última imagen que vimos decías que era tu omega junto a Minami. —Buscaba armar las piezas del rompecabezas.

—Serás idiota, claro que era su alfa, su _amigo_ alfa. Y Yuuri era mi omega, mi _amigo_ omega, aunque puede que el concepto de amistad te cueste entenderlo. No por ser alfa y omega debíamos de tener una relación sexual. —Les regañó.

—Pero antes de morir escuchamos cómo Yuuri te gritaba que lo dejaras preñado —Quiso discutir Yurio, pero fue callado por el tailandés.

—Se nota que no has estado con un omega en celo. Cuando están en celo, todo lo que quieren es sentirse llenos, que los dejen bien preñados y satisfacer a su omega interior. Muchas veces eso no es lo que realmente quieren. ¿Sabes qué tuve que hacer? Le di duro con su dildo hasta que se calmó. Nunca le puse una mano encima. Nunca intenté besarle, anudarle o peor aún, embarazarle. ¿Sabes porque? Porque sé lo que él quería. En Detroit lo hablamos cuando su primer celo llegó sin aviso. Para ser mi compañero él nunca había tenido su celo, pensábamos que era un beta, por eso quedo de compañero conmigo que era un alfa. Era seguro para él. Pero fue gracias a que estuvo en un cuarto con un alfa que sus hormonas reaccionaron a las mías y le dio un celo de los buenos. Quise hacerle mil cosas antes de poder controlar a mi alfa interno. Me rogó por hacerlo suyo pero no pude hacerlo porque él era mi amigo. Claro, cuando paso su celo, se puso de mil colores y tardó semanas en volverme a hablar, pero eso nos hizo íntimos amigos, después de todo, le había conocido todo gracias a que él solito se había presentado ante mí —dijo mientras se sentaba. Estaba mentalmente agotado.

—Yuuri… ¿No pude haber sido yo? ¿Por qué fue Víctor? —Soltó lágrimas hasta que quedó seco. Se levantó y se fue.

Víctor miró a Yurio. Estaba procesando toda la información que el moreno le había dado y solo pudo llevar una mano a su boca.

—Yo maté a Yuuri. —El ruso menor no lo negó.

—Los dos lo hicimos —le corrigió.

—Nunca le pude decir que le amaba… —El mayor comenzaba a llorar lo que no había llorado durante el funeral.

—No, no le pudiste decir. —Tomó la mano del mayor.

—Yuuri… murió pensando que lo odiaba. —Estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico, pero lo que le aterró fue ver como de su boca salía un pétalo de cerezo, idéntico al del árbol que les daba sombra.

—¿Es este tu castigo, Yuuri? —Por fin una sonrisa se asomaba en los labios del ruso y el menor de ellos pensaba que al fin Víctor había perdido la cabeza.

—Pronto estaré contigo, Yuuri —dijo riendo mientras que Yurio les dejaba solos. El Víctor sonriente por tener hanahaki le daba miedo.

Fue a la mañana siguiente que se dieron cuenta de que había no uno, sino dos árboles de cerezo. La sangre derramada y órganos les dieron a entender que alguien más había muerto.

La leyenda viviente, Víctor Nikiforov había muerto de hanahaki a la medianoche mientras hablaba con Yuuri.

El encargado de publicar la noticia fue Morooka, quien daba las condolencias a las familias de ambos y declaraba cómo un pequeño malentendido había llevado a tan trágico final.

Yurio regreso solo a Rusia, donde fue recibido por Yakov, Lilia, Georgi y Mila. Todos vestían de negro. El mundo del patinaje artístico estaba de luto. Dos grandes artistas habían fallecido con pocas horas de diferencia a causa de la misma enfermedad.

Por su parte, Phcihit organizaba "Phichit On Ice", un musical donde solicitaba la ayuda de Seung, Chris y demás patinadores para hacerle honor a la memoria de su amigo. Todos participaron y bromearon al ver a Seung usar de nuevo un traje muy colorido, que para nada le iba a su cara de póker que se montaba. Aunque tras saber el porqué de su falta de sentimientos, nadie le hacía burla


	7. Happy Ending 1: Phichit x Yuuri

**HAPPY ENDING 1: PHICHIT X YUURI**

Phichit se alegró tanto de haber sacado a su amigo a tiempo de ese cuarto que no supo cómo fue que tuvo el valor de ponerse contra dos alfas, uno claramente más fuerte que él. Sabía de sobra que su amigo amaba al peliplata, pero ¿podrían ser pareja? El peliplata solo había demostrado lo incapaz de amar que era. Leyenda viviente o no, esa no era forma de tratar a Katsuki Yuuri.

En la comodidad de su cuarto fue cuando lo notó, pues Yuuri era quien le había pedido ayuda con su celo, ya antes lo había ayudado, siempre sin interés romántico de por medio, pero esta vez algo era diferente. Comenzaba a sentir algo por su amigo y eso le aterraba, pues sabía que mientras Víctor estuviera cerca, Phichit no tendría ni una miserable oportunidad, después de todo, ¿cómo ganarle al ídolo de toda la vida de tu amigo? ¿Cómo ganarle a la leyenda viviente Víctor Nikiforov?

—Estoy jodido. —No había otra palabra. Lo mejor sería apartarse, era lo más sano, pero se negaba a dejar a su amigo en una situación tan mala.

Despertó tras ayudarle con su celo y lo decidió ahí mismo.

—Yuuri será mío. —Era un plan ambicioso, y hasta ahora ningún caso registrado de alguien que sobreviviera al hanahaki por otro método, pero apostaría todo por su amigo.

Con paso decidido, salió y recordó cómo el propio Yuuri le había dicho que deseaba haberse enamorado de él antes que de Víctor. Se llenaba de orgullo al saber que estaba a la par que Víctor. En cuestión de romance eran competidores al mismo nivel.

—Puedo hacerlo —Se quería convencer, pero costaba hacerlo cuando tu rival es admirado por medio mundo. Aún así, tenía que hacerlo, por Yuuri.

Todo pasó tan rápido que no supo qué decir, Yuuri había caído inconsciente en sus brazos, una rama atorada en su garganta y apenas respirando.

—No te me mueras… —Con cuidado, sacó la rama y empezó a darle RCP. Yuuri no respiraba, las manos de Phichit estaban cubiertas de heridas de espinas, lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Todos los presentes se congelaron, incluso Seung, quien para no tener sentimientos, recordaba a la persona que vio morir delante de él y pensaba en que lo mismo le tocaría a Phichit.

El amor a veces era cruel.

Fueron todos al hospital y vio cómo los rusos buscaban hablar con Yuuri. Él conocía mejor que nadie a su amigo, su enfermedad. Esa rama que sacó había estado cubierta de sangre, por lo que sería un milagro si su amigo pudiera hablar de nuevo.

El doctor los recibió y dio las noticias, Yuuri tenía muy dañada la garganta, la tenía tan lastimada que por el momento, ni podía pasar líquidos. Ya no digamos hablar. Por un tiempo estaría mudo. Esa noticia fue como una cubeta de agua fría para los rusos, quienes no sabían ni como pedir perdón.

Phichit solo se limitó a mirarles.

—Bola de engreídos, esto no es sobre ustedes, intenten evitar disculparse solo para evitar la culpa después. —Todos le miraron incrédulos, el dulce y tierno Phichit estaba sacando su lado alfa y de una manera inusual.

—Quiero disculparme, quiero aclarar las cosas, quiero hablar con Yuuri… solo es quiero, quiero, quiero ¿Se han preguntado qué quiere Yuuri? ¿Se han puesto en su lugar? Él quiso muchas cosas y ustedes se lo negaron, lo trataron cual mierda en el zapato ¿y ahora vienen con que quieren arreglar todo con él? No me jodan —dijo golpeando una pared.

—Hablarán con él sobre mi cadáver. Solo si él quiere hablar con ustedes pasará eso. Los odio como no tienen idea, puede que Mari, Hiroko e incluso Toshiya los quieran como uno más de su familia, pero yo no. Han sido una bola de cretinos aprovechados, pisotearon su corazón y lo pagaran. Si eso tiene que ser con culpa, que así sea —dijo tan convencido que nadie le llevó la contraria.

El doctor vio toda la escena e indicó que se podía pasar. Nadie quiso ir por miedo a lo que se iban a encontrar. Seung fue el primero en hablar tras minutos de silencio, ofreciéndose como voluntario, pero Phichit le detuvo.

—Tú ya has pasado por esto antes Seung, no sería justo para ti, con o sin emociones, sigues siendo nuestro amigo y no sería justo que pasaras por ese trauma de nuevo. Yo iré. —La cara y reacciones de todos fue algo que Phichit no olvidaría.

La familia de Yuuri parecía alegre de que su hijo tuviera a alguien así. Los demás patinadores se miraban apenados de no tener las agallas de meterse al cuarto de un moribundo. Saber que alguien que conoces, que quieres, que aprecias, está muriendo por muy sano que se vea, es algo que no querían creer.

Phichit siguió al doctor y escuchó todo lo que ya sabía tras su investigación. Todo era idéntico, hasta la habitación de vidrio reforzado; una jaula transparente. Se lavó las manos, se cambió la ropa a la bata de hospital y entró él solo.

—Hola, Yuuri —dijo sin esperar respuesta. El pobre chico estaba escribiendo en el cuaderno. Lo que escribió le partió el alma.

—Voy a morir ¿verdad? —Sus lágrimas no pudieron ser contenidas y rompió en llanto ahí mismo, una palma a la altura de la palma de Yuuri.

—Sí, todo por ese cretino. Yuuri… ¿no me puedes dar una oportunidad? —pidió de forma tan honesta que su amigo quedó sin habla. No se movía, no nada. ¿Estaba convirtiéndose en árbol ya mismo y por eso ya no reaccionaba? ¿Pronto vería la sangre de Yuuri correr por esas paredes de vidrio?

—Yuuri… Te amo —dijo besando el cristal a la altura de los labios del joven nipón.

—Quisiera besarte y este cristal me estorba, tocar tu mano, acariciar tu cabello, tomar tu mano entre las mías una vez más… Pido mucho, ¿verdad? —dijo acariciando el cristal, como si acariciara la mejilla de su amigo.

—Hubiera dado lo que fuera porque me eligieras como tu alfa, pasar tu ultimo celo como debió de haber sido entre alfa y omega, que conocieras lo que es la unión de dos complementos como somos los alfas y omegas —dijo maldiciendo en su lengua natal por sentirse tan inútil.

—Phichit, lo lamento. Tus manos, quedaron heridas por mi culpa. Te quedaron cicatrices por las espinas de mi hanahaki. ¿Sabes? Amo tus manos, son gentiles, pueden ser fuertes cuando lo requieres, pero usualmente son gentiles, cálidas, protectoras… —Yuuri escribía tan rápido que no podía creer que estuviera a punto de morir. ¡Estaba tan sano! Era por cosas como estas que Phichit maldecía al amor.

—No te disculpes, yo quise ayudarte. Pero valiente ayuda fui. Solo pude ocultar tu enfermedad un par de días. Sé que los alfas debemos ser fuertes, no depender de nadie, pero en esta ocasión, no pude hacerlo. Hablé con tus padres y busqué aliados. Soy débil, es comprensible que no quieras a un alfa así. —Negó suave. Su debilidad no era atrayente para nadie, menos para Yuuri, quien necesitaba fortaleza, o al menos, esa era su convicción.

—Eres fuerte. —Había gritado con la poca voz que le quedaba. Las palabras apenas se habían entendido, el golpe en el cristal le había sacado de sus pensamientos. Había pensado lo peor, pero ver a Yuuri golpeando el cristal como si quisiera captar su atención le hizo alzar la vista.

—Te amo. Eres el mejor Phichit —Ahora las lágrimas también corrían por las mejillas del japonés.

—¿De… verdad? —No quería falsas esperanzas, pero sabía de sobra que Yuuri no solía mentir y menos con sus emociones.

—De verdad. Ayer, cuando te pedí que me dejaras preñado, no era solo mi omega interno hablando, yo también lo deseaba, celo o no, quería tener algo especial contigo… pero sé que pedirte eso cuando tengo esta enfermedad por alguien más es de lo más cruel para contigo. Lo siento. —Se disculpaba su amigo, pues sentía que abusaba de Phichit, pero este negó.

—Voy a entrar. —Yuuri le rogaba que se detuviera. Si entraba y el explotaba, podría lastimarlo seriamente. Lo último que quería era que Phichit saliera herido.

Pasaron unos minutos y dejaron que entrara con Yuuri, eso sí, firmando una responsiva de que cualquier daño a su persona era a causa suya. El hospital no se haría responsable.

No lo pensó dos veces y entró.

Apenas entró, abrazó tan fuerte a Yuuri, que el mayor pudo sentir el calor de Phichit, ese suave aroma que le encantaba de rollos de canela. Un aroma dulce, al menos muy dulce para ser de un alfa. Todos los alfa que conocía olían a madera, algunos más varoniles que otros, pero su Phichit era un pan de dios, era un amor, y su aroma literal era de rollos de canela recién horneados. Aroma que le encantaba a Yuuri.

Iba a hablar cuando fue interrumpido por un beso de Phichit sin previo aviso.

—Lo siento, quería besarte… Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacerte, demostrarte que soy mejor que él… Sé que haciendo mi voluntad contigo no es ser mejor que él pero… ya no puedo más. Verte enfermo por su causa me parte el alma Yuuri. Quiero ser fuerte, pero no puedo, no si no estás a mi lado. Eres mi fortaleza y mi debilidad. Eres una parte de mí. —Su abrazo no se aflojo ni un poco, sus manos acariciaban el cabello de Yuuri. Quería llorar pero no pudo. No podía derrumbarse ahí, delante de él.

Nunca notó que había empezado a llorar sino hasta que Yuuri le secó las lágrimas con un beso en cada párpado.

—¿Yu…Yuuri? —Deseaba no estar alucinando.

Ahora era Yuuri quien le besaba.

—Perdón por el sabor metálico, mi garganta está muy lastimada. Pero, dicen que las acciones hablan más que mil palabras. —Se excusó el japonés, mientras le atraía más hacía él.

Poco a poco agachó su cuello, ofreciéndoselo a Phichit.

—¿De verdad? —dijo acariciando aquella piel blanca.

—Sí. Si voy a morir al menos quiero la marca de alguien que sí me ame como yo lo amo. Perdón por tardar tanto, pero te amo Phichit. Sería un honor ser tu omega, aunque sea solo por un día. —Phichit no podía creer lo que leía.

—Va a doler —advirtió, pero Yuuri solo terminó riendo.

—Dudo que sea peor que tener una rama atorada por tu esófago y casi morir asfixiado por la misma. Muerde con confianza —dijo, llevándole a la cama, sentándole y el acomodándose entre sus piernas, ofreciéndole su cuello.

Phichit apenas pudo oler aquel dulce olor a cerezos de su amado y tomó una bocanada de aire. Odiaba la sangre, pero una marca de alfa implicaba arrancar la piel. Hanahaki hasta ahora no se había comprobado que fuera contagioso, así que le restó importancia y mordió como si su vida dependiera de ello. Arrancó piel; había sangre por todos lados, un pedazo de la blanca piel de Yuuri quedó entre sus labios, en su cuello se podía ver perfectamente la mara de Phichit. Dientes bien alineados formando una "o" en toda la base del cuello. Los gemidos de dolor de Yuuri no se habían hecho esperar pero no se había movido e incluso se podía decir que parecía orgulloso.

—¿Yuuri? —dijo temeroso el menor, viendo la sangre manchar su ropa, su cara. Por más que se limpiaba solo embarraba más la sangre de su amado por todo su rostro.

—Estoy… bien, pero tú deberías de ducharte. Pareciera que te explotó una bomba de sangre —dijo riendo, pero Phichit no reía, eso iba a pasar pronto. Vería a Yuuri explotar, su marca pasaría a ser solo un recuerdo.

—No te dejaré. No de nuevo —dijo convencido.

—¿Phichit? —Se le veía preocupado a Yuuri.

—Te dejé una vez y por eso ahora estas casi muriendo. No me iré de nuevo. Sé que vas a explotar y es peligroso, pero no te dejaré. No de nuevo. No quiero ver cómo te esfumas entre mis dedos. Disculpa por ser tan egoísta. —Phichit se disculpaba, pero Yuuri se sentía orgulloso de su amigo. Portaba el corazón en el pecho, bien visible para todos. Le acarició el cabello y se lo acomodó tras la oreja.

—Será mejor si sales, no quiero que termines una vez más lastimado por mi culpa. —Phichit quiso negar, pero Yuuri se le adelantó.

—Al menos dúchate. Quisiera verte limpio antes de que todo acabe. —La sonrisa del mayor le desarmó y no pudo más que salir a hacer lo que su omega le pedía.

Al salir bañado en sangre, en trance y solo pidiendo una ducha, hizo que todos temieran lo peor. Fue el doctor el primero en entrar, sorprendido de ver a Yuuri entero, vivo y ¿con una marca? ¿Qué se había perdido?

El doctor interrogó a Yuuri sobre qué había pasado para que el alfa hubiera salido bañado en sangre y en tal shock. Yuuri le contó todo y de cómo le mando a ducharse. El doctor rió de buena gana. Un omega le había ganado a un alfa, aunque se asombraba de verle aún entero.

—Es raro, para estos momentos ya debería de estar… —No supo cómo darle las noticias a Yuuri.

—¿Muerto? ¿Convertido en un cerezo? —Le ofreció a manera de ayuda.

—Bueno, sí —dijo el doctor incrédulo de todo. Nunca hasta la fecha se había dado un caso como el suyo en el mundo.

Phichit regresó y miró al doctor, luego a Yuuri.

—Intenté no tardarme. Doctor, ¿podría quedarme a su lado? Hasta qué… usted sabe… —dijo, mirándole de una manera que el doctor no pudo negarse.

—Gracias —dijo entrando con Yuuri, abrazándole y acomodándose en el regazo del mayor, dejando que él jugara con su cabello.

El doctor salió y pidió hablar con la familia. Eso hizo que todos temieran lo peor.

—Señores, necesitamos hablar. Su hijo ahora está siendo cuidado por Phichit. —Eso tranquilizó a los padres de Yuuri. Al menos hasta que recordaron por qué estaban ahí.

—¿Pasó algo? —Hiroko fue la primera en hablar.

—¿Yuuri ya ha…? —Fue Toshiya él que interrumpió ahora.

—Dejen hablar al doctor. —Mari los puso en su lugar. Estaban por saber sobre la vida de su hermanito. Quería saber ya mismo si algo había pasado.

—Lo que ha pasado es… un milagro. —Todos lo vieron con cara de no entender.

—Usualmente el hanahaki tiene tres curas posibles: una operación, la cual en el caso de su hijo no fue viable por el estado avanzado de la enfermedad. La otra opción era que le regresaran los sentimientos, lo cual sabemos que no puede ser porque cierto ruso no ha entrado ni visto a su hijo. Y la tercera: morir aceptando su destino. Claramente Yuuri no está muerto, por lo que estas tres formas de "curarse", si es que la muerte cuenta como cura, claro está, no han sucedido pero… —Mari se estaba poniendo impaciente.

—No se ha convertido en árbol todavía —dijo asombrado el doctor.

—¿Disculpe? —Hiroko y Toshiya no creían lo que escuchaban.

—Pero pensábamos que le quedaban horas de vida —exclamó Mari.

—Y así era, pero Phichit ha marcado a Yuuri. Y bueno, no se han separado ni un instante. Desde ese momento era para que nadie entrara a donde esta Yuuri, pero Phichit lo hizo y Yuuri sigue vivo. Mi teoría es que su hijo ha pasado por un milagro: Superó su amor por cierto patinador ruso para amar a Phichit. Hanahaki se basa en el amor no correspondido, pero ¿y si su amor cambia de dueño? ¿Si ahora ama a Phichit y es correspondido? Eso puede que anule la enfermedad —dijo el doctor compartiendo sus descubrimientos—. Me gustaría tenerlo en observación un par de días más para comprobar que mi teoría es cierta. —El doctor les ofreció pagar todos los gastos, por lo que la familia no se negó. Si eso implicaba que su hijo sería cuidado las 24 horas, no tenían nada que perder.

El GPF era al día siguiente y todos fueron a participar, todos menos dos competidores: Katsuki Yuuri y Phichit Chulanot. Morooka había investigado el porqué de la ausencia del tailandés y notó que estaba ligada con la falta de Yuuri.

La noticia voló como pólvora.

Katsuki Yuuri tenía hanahaki y estaba en el hospital, pero asombrosamente, parecía que se iba a curar. No mencionó nada de la marca que ahora tenía su cuello ni planes futuros. Fue Víctor Nikiforov quien habló sobre como Yuuri había decidido no participar en el GPF, pues conocía su condición. Todos los medios le preguntaron si su amor no era correspondido.

—Nunca he amado a nadie. Sí, le besé sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos. Muy tarde me di cuenta de los míos y, aunque lo mío no es amor, lo quiero y estimo demasiado —dijo mientras los medios se lo comían vivo por haber jugado de esa forma con los sentimientos de uno de los mejores patinadores de este año.

Después abundaron las preguntas sobre Phichit, quien era un gran candidato para el oro junto con Yuuri Katsuki. Fue ahora Yurio quien interrumpió, indicando que el tailandés se encontraba con el japonés en el hospital, cuidándole. Eran amigos desde hace años, cuando se conocieron en Detroit, y Phichit se había negado a dejar el lado del japonés solo por una competencia.

Ese acto hizo que la mayoría estuviera a favor de Phichit. Todos esperaban que sus cuidados le dieran a Yuuri las fuerzas para vivir, de ser el primer sobreviviente de la enfermedad. Seung Gil estaba incrédulo de que eso pudiera suceder, pero de ser posible, él también esperaba un milagro.

—Yo no pude tener un amor correspondido por Phichit, Yuuri Katsuki. Demuéstrame que aunque hayas amado a alguien, esta enfermedad se puede curar amando a alguien que si te ama. Muéstrame que estaba equivocado, que no era necesario perder los sentimientos —susurraba para si Seung Gil, pues a pesar de todo, Yuuri era su amigo. No tenía ya sentimientos, pero atesoraba los que recordaba de cuando estuvo con todos antes de ser intervenido.

El amor no correspondido del coreano había sido Phichit, pero siendo tan metódico, a la primera señal de una flor se operó sin decir nada a nadie. Así fue como pudo participar en el GPF del año pasado con una cara de póker a pesar de que la persona que amaba estaba ahí, delante de él.

Pasó una semana antes de que le dejaran salir del hospital a Yuuri. Durante una semana, Phichit solo salía para ducharse rápido y agarrar ropa nueva. Hiroko le había insistido que fuera a su cuarto a dormir, que descansara, pero Phichit se negó todas las veces a abandonar a Yuuri.

—Ya le han abandonado y lastimado, no quiero ser igual a esos alfas. Quiero estar ahí para él —dijo tan seguro de sí que Hiroko asintió y le dejó estar. Era un viernes por la tarde cuando Toshiya fue por el coche. Hoy daban de alta a su hijo y era el primer caso clínicamente comprobado de alguien que sobrevivía a la enfermedad.

Phichit salió cargando en brazos a Yuuri, quien se aferraba al moreno rezando por no caerse mientras Phichit jugaba a lanzarle por los aires solo para atraparle y robarle besitos delante de todos, sin pena alguna.

Era una pena, la única secuela de la enfermedad era que Yuuri tenía daño en su voz. Algunos sonidos le costaban de pronunciar, a ratos se cansaba o le molestaba la garganta. Pero fuera de eso estaba muy sano.

Era la hora de la cena familiar con todos celebrando que Yuuri había sido dado de alta, pero fue Phichit quien sorprendió a todos cuando empezó a cantar en japonés.

 _ **Hikari to kage**_ __ _ **  
Tabidachi no ame**_ __ _ **  
Mou "koko" ni modorenai to  
Mae dake mite aruki dasu**_ __ _ **  
Owarinaki sekai de**_ __ _ **  
Kimi wo sagasu**_

Se había parado de su lugar para ir al lado de Yuuri y tomar su mano. Siempre le había buscado y ahora esa búsqueda daba frutos.

 _ **"Koko" kara saki ni nani ga matsu to iu**_ __ _ **Asu wa "doko" e tadoritsuku  
**_ _ **Modosenai**_ _ **toki no naka**_ __ _ **Umareta imi shiritai  
Shinjiru koto no muzukashisa toka mo**_ __ _ **Yatto wakatte kita kedo  
Utagau koto nado shiranai mama ni**_ __ _ **Aitai**_

Le había costado creer de nuevo en el amor, pero por Yuuri lo había hecho, Yuuri era su razón para vivir. Siempre lo había sido, aún si al inicio todo empezó como una linda amistad.

 _ **Akenai yoru nado nai sa**_ __ _ **  
Nanika ga matsu**_ __ _ **  
Te wo nobashite  
Akiramenakereba owaranai**_ __ _ **  
Go ahead!**_

Esa había sido su suplica, que nunca se rindiera,que le diera la mano. Aún ahora solo deseaba sentir la mano del mayor entre las suyas y despertar sabiendo que no era un sueño.

 _ **Hikari to kage**_ __ _ **  
Meguri awase**_ __ _ **  
Umareteta kanashimi no birth**_

 _ **Taoretemo tachiagatte**_ __ _ **  
Owarinaki sekai de**_

 _ **Oboeteru yo**_ __ _ **  
Oboeteru yo**_ __ _ **  
Deau tame**_ __ _ **  
Umarete kita**_

 _ **Mada minu asa**_ __ _ **  
Kimi no koe**_ __ _ **  
Sore dake wo mune ni**_ __ _ **  
Kizami komu**_

Sí, sabía que era el destino el que les hacía estar juntos. Recordaba todos sus momentos y como esa voz del mayor se colaba por su corazón. Este romance no era una coincidencia.

 _ **Ieru koto nai itami shoi konde**_ __ _ **  
Hiroi machi no katasumi de  
Kidzukanai uchi ni kimi to surechigau**_ __ _ **  
Dokoka de**_

Sí, se habían cruzado sus caminos en algún punto de esta vida, pero eso no era algo que lamentar, al contrario, lo atesoraba.

 _ **Karenai namida wa nai sa**_ __ _ **  
Tsugi no machi de**_ __ _ **  
Kitto aeru  
Shinjirenai yume wa kanawanai**_ __ _ **  
Go ahead!**_

Sí, era un sueño hecho realidad, que ahora le hiciera caso a él y no a Víctor. Que fuera correspondido era un sueño hecho realidad.

 _ **Hikari sashita**_ __ _ **  
Yami no soko de**_ __ _ **  
Kokoro ga tada toikakeru  
Jibun jishin dare na no ka**_ __ _ **  
Kioku wo tameshiteru  
Kikoeteru yo**_ __ _ **  
Kikoeteru yo**_ __ _ **  
Onaji sora**_ __ _ **  
Kimi wo miteru  
Sou shinjite**_ __ _ **  
Ikite yuku**_ __ _ **  
Meguri au kiseki ni**_ __ _ **  
Michibikareru**_

Conocerle sin duda fue un milagro, ver el mismo cielo, cruzar palabras. El simple hecho de que Yuuri fuera su luz, su todo, no había palabras para describir esa emoción. Yuuri se había colado en lo profundo de su alma y no lo iba a sacar de ahí.

 _ **Sonzai sae shirarezu**_ __ _ **  
Sekai wa mawari tsudzukeru  
Dakedo ima wa deai wo shinjite itai**_

Sí, al inicio no lo entendía, pero tras todo lo sucedido creía entender que no todo era malo, conocerle había sido una bendición.

 _ **Hikari to kage**_ __ _ **  
Meguri awase**_ __ _ **  
Umareteta kanashimi no birth  
Taoretemo tachiagatte  
Owarinaki sekai de  
Oboeteru yo  
Oboeteru yo**_ __ _ **  
Deau tame**_ __ _ **  
Umarete kita  
Mada minu asa**_ __ _ **  
Kimi no koe**_ __ _ **  
Sore deke wo mune ni**_ __ _ **  
Kizami komu  
Aruki dasu  
**_

Esa canción le hacía ver que si se caía, se debía de levantar, que él estaría ahí para él, que podrían caminar hacia delante juntos.

Todos aplaudieron, pues Phichit había cantado en la lengua materna del japonés sin errores, había hecho el esfuerzo por aprender su idioma así como el propio Yuuri había aprendido un par de palabras en tailandés.

Ahí, en ese ambiente familiar, acariciando su mano y delante de todos sus amigos patinadores fue que le miró fijamente y le beso.

—Pasemos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos. —El sonrojo del mayor no tuvo precio, pero quería provocarle un poco más, así que fue a su oído y le susurró tan bajito que el mayor pensó que había alucinado.

—Ya después podremos pensar en tener hijos. Aún recuerdo cómo gritaste porque te dejara preñado y no sabes lo caliente que me dejaste esa vez, ahora, como pareja, quisiera cumplir aquello que me pediste. ¿Podemos? —Un ronroneo por parte del menor.

—¡Phichit! —Abrió tanto los ojos que todos le miraron curiosos, a sus ojos, Phichit no había dicho nada alarmante considerando que ya le había marcado y eso implicaba pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos.

—Piénsalo. Nuestra propia familia… Mi querido Yuuri —dijo mientras le acariciaba su vientre sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

—No suena mal —cedió Yuuri mientras le robaba un beso tímido


	8. Happy Ending 2: Yuri x Yuuri

**HAPPY ENDING 2: YURI x YUURI**

Había pasado de todo tras hablar con JJ. El chico no era mala persona, pero sabía cómo desesperar a cierto ruso. Le causaba gracia, pero su amigo a veces podía ser un cretino sin querer serlo realmente.

Esa charla era algo que el menor no tenía ni idea de cuánto la necesitaba. Era tierno si uno pensaba que era por esa inexperiencia, después de todo, el japonés era su primer amor.

¡Y vaya que actuaba como crío de primaria enamorado! Le ponía motes, le trataba mal, solo le faltaba jalarle el cabello (no podían ser trenzas porque Yuuri no tenía el cabello largo, que sino, sin duda sería un enorme RIP al cabello del nipón) a pesar de que seguro era consciente de que su compatriota ruso comenzaba a sentir algo por el chico, por más que lo negara.

De hecho, que ambos lo negaran le causaba gracia. Eran tan parecidos que podrían decir que Yurio era hijo de Víctor y ni quien lo dudara. Actuaban tan similar que era cómico. Los dos podían incluso llegar a ser igual de torpes e insensibles.

Yurio había bajado al escuchar la conmoción. De hecho, tanto él, como JJ, Chris y Víctor bajaron solo para ver una ambulancia partir. Por ser el menor, nadie le quiso decir nada, logrando solo cabrear al rubio.

—Joder, que no me voy a romper por lo que sea que digan. ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién se murió? —preguntó al ver esas caras serias. Nadie le miraba, de hecho, al mencionar la palabra muerte, había puesto mal a todos los presentes.

¿De verdad alguien había muerto? ¿De ser así, quién?

La duda le comía por dentro y recorrió cada uno de los rostros que había. Todos estaban menos una persona. Tenía que ser una broma.

—¿Y Yuuri? —preguntó finalmente mientras veía a Chris intentar levantar a Víctor, que se había desplomado negando una y otra vez.

—¿Y Yuuri? —repitió cuando nadie le contestó. Esto comenzaba a cabrearle. Por su edad nadie lo tomaba enserio.

—Se lo llevaron. —Phichit era quien le comentaba que había pasado.

—¿El cerdito se ahogó por estar tragando katsudon? —Intentaba hacer más amena la situación tan tensa que se vivía, pero la mayoría de los presentes le miraba mal, mientras que JJ le miraba con reproche, regañándole con la mirada por no corregir su manera de hablar.

Pero esa mirada poco le importó a Yurio y le regresó la mirada como diciendo "me vale un pimiento si se te hace grosero, no cambiaré de la noche a la mañana".

—Él… sí se ahogó… —Mari empezó a intervenir y fue ahora el rubio el que quiso darse un zape. Su comentario, que no había dicho con mala intención, ahora sí que se volvía en su contra.

—¿Con un katsudon? —La mirada del rubio era de incredulidad. El cerdito no podía ser tan tonto. Desde que lo vio la primera vez supo que él era especial, siempre tratándole con respeto y como a un igual.

Y lo amaba por eso.

Era su primer amor.

Y dolía saber que ahora estaba en un hospital por ahogarse, probablemente comiendo. Era un cerdito y lo demostraba con eso.

—No. —Fue Phichit quien susurró la respuesta, pero fue el único en darle respuesta al ruso.

—¿Entonces? —Se comenzaba a impacientar. De por sí, muy paciente no era, y todos estaban dándole vuelta al asunto.

—Tiene hanahaki. Se ahogó con una rama. Apenas y pude sacarla cuando pasó… pero estaba tan cubierta de sangre y él no respiraba… No respiraba.… —dijo el moreno llevándose las manos a la cara y fue ahí que el ruso puso atención a todos y a todo.

No había sangre en el piso, por lo que suponía que la enfermedad no lo había matado aún, lo cual era bueno para él, pero por otro lado, escuchó al tailandés y miró las manos del chico.

Rojas, cubiertas de sangre, sangre que cubría su rostro. Sus manos tenían pequeñas cortadas, algunas no parecían tan recientes.

—¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo está enfermo? —preguntó mientras se acercaba al grupo de amigos de Yuuri con una mirada atemorizante. Los había intimidado a pesar de ser menor.

—Una semana. —Yurio empezó a hacer cuentas. Era el tiempo que los dos rusos llevaban ahí, los demás habían llegado antes y otros después que ellos.

—¿Quién? —Nadie entendió la pregunta del ruso.

—¿Quién qué? —Era Otabek el que hablaba, y el único que se atrevía a plantarle cara a Yurio enojado. Ni JJ se atrevía a tanto.

—¿Quién es el bastardo que rechazó a Yuuri? —Que llamara por su nombre al patinador sorprendió a todos, no tanto a JJ quien ya le había dicho que debía de mejorar su nula capacidad verbal con otros.

—…. —El silencio de todos volvía loco a Yuri.

Víctor apoyó la pregunta de Yurio, repitiéndola suavemente.

Fue Mickey el que se hartó.

—Nikiforov —Víctor solo le volteó a ver, pensando que le había llamado para contestar su duda.

—¿Sí? —Mickey no lo golpeaba porque no quería derramar sangre en casa de su amigo.

—Lo que mi hermanito quiere decir, es que fuiste tú. Con tus acciones rechazabas a Yuuri. Yuuri siempre te amo, ¿sabes? Me lo contó tras el beso que le diste. Esa noche se escabulló y fue a platicar conmigo. Mickey lo hubiera matado si no hubiera estado ocupado con… —Emil tosió y Mickey la interrumpió.

—¿¡Estuviste sola con Yuuri?! —Su hermana lo vio con cara de "duh, es lo que acabo de decir, menso". Mientras, Yurio hacía memoria y recordaba cómo le detuvo el ascensor antes de verlo subir solo. Había pensado que había ido a su habitación, pero al parecer había ido con Sara.

Así que siempre tuvo razón en querer cuidarse de la morena. Se notaba que estaba coladita por Yuuri, solo que Yuuri ni en cuenta. Aunque, ella no tenía hanahaki. ¿Por qué?

—Te creo Sara. Espero poder hablar contigo en privado —dijo el ruso, para sorpresa de todos, aunque Sara ni se había inmutado. Aceptó tan pronto el ruso dijo que quería hablar.

—Ven, vamos a mi cuarto —Lo sacó de ahí y le pidió que se sentara en una silla que había en su habitación.

—Tú amabas al cerdo, pero no tienes hanahaki. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Esa enfermedad no se cura —pregunto yendo al grano.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho, amaba, tiempo pasado. La verdad es que me iba a operar antes de alertar a Mickey, pero… sucedió un milagro. Mila fue un gran apoyo —Le mostró fotos de cómo se habían relacionado en el hospital mientras iniciaba el trámite.

—Iba a operarme, pero mientras más la conocía, más me gustab y, cuando me di cuenta, en la revisión final del doctor donde me iba a decir si era viable todavía para la operación o no, vimos mis pulmones y estaban limpios. De no ser porque tengo las radiografías de una semana antes de esa visita, pensaría que fue un sueño —Sacó de su maleta una radiografía.

—¿Ves esas cosas negras en los pulmones? Son ramas. Así comienza la enfermedad. Como puedes apreciar, tenía pocas ramas, se veían incluso pequeñas. Mi enfermedad iba lento porque Yuuri era un amor conmigo, y aún lo es, pero él es así, un amor y yo mal entendí ese amor— dijo mientras la volvía a guardar.

—Mila fue mi alcahueta, siempre dándole excusas a Mickey. Si íbamos al doctor, ella decía que era por ella. Seguro a ustedes eso les causo problemas, ya que la secuestré del torneo femenil muchas veces y seguro Yakov le dio una buena reprimenda. Lo lamento tanto —dijo haciendo una leve reverencia a modo de disculpa, aunque para el ruso, Mila solo era otra participante más, una que era su amiga y que amaba meterse con él.

—Eso no explica que estés viva y sana. —Yurio quería respuestas y las quería ya. La vida de su cerdo estaba en peligro.

—Fue un acercamiento lento Yuri. Tardamos casi una semana en tratarnos y, cuando lo hicimos, nuestra relación paso de conocidas y rivales, a amigas y confidentes. Hubo un momento en el que todo eso se volvió amor. Recuerdo a Mila querer matar a Yuuri, pero no se atrevía por respeto a Víctor. Me hacía reír y en un ataque de risa le confesé mi amor. Por suerte, fui correspondida. Mi doctor de ese momento ocultó la información de que la enfermedad se puede curar con otro amor porque se lo pedí. Abuse de la confidencialidad de los doctores para que no dijera nada. No quería ser tratada como rata de laboratorio —dijo mientras sonreía.

Yurio, para sorpresa de la chica, no la interrumpió ni una sola vez y le vio como si dijera "aún no acabas, continua".

—Sé que te gusta….Yuuri ha de ser tu primer amor. Y no te culpo, el chico es un encanto. ¿Sabes porque tú no tienes hanahaki? —Al ver la negativa el ruso, sonrió.

—Porque crees que puedes ser correspondido. La enfermedad es cuando uno cree que no es correspondido. Tú hasta ahora has creído que Yuuri te iba a corresponder, pero ya sabes quién es el verdadero causante de su enfermedad. Es cuestión de tiempo antes de que tú comiences a lanzar plantas por la boca, que pases por lo que él paso. —Yurio por primera vez tuvo miedo. ¿Sería doloroso? ¿Habría mucha sangre? ¿Podría ser correspondido? Al parecer su cara lo decía todo, porque Sara empezó a reír.

—Mila me mataría si no te hubiera contado esto. Intento ayudarte. Permíteme ayudarte —dijo colocando su mano en el regazo de Yurio, sorprendiendo al menor.

—Hombre, no te asustes solo porque mi mano está apoyada en tu rodilla. Actúas peor que una chica virgen —dijo bromeando, pero solo logró poner más rojo al rubio, cosa que le arrancó una sonrisa.

—Mira, tienes tu oportunidad. No la desperdicies. He visto que intentas corregir tus errores, JJ ya te lo dijo ¿no? Deja de decirle cerdo para empezar, porque aunque le llames así, te gusta esa cualidad de él ¿no? Valóralo. Trátalo bien. Demuéstrale a Yuuri que eres un buen partido. Que lo puedes hacer feliz. Hazle ver que el amor no es solo sufrimiento. Él ya ha sufrido mucho, ¿no crees? —dijo mientras le peinaba el cabello hacía atrás.

—Gracias Sara. —Su respuesta fue sincera, pero ella negó diciendo que todo el crédito era de Mila. A Yurio le causó gracia. Nunca lo diría, pero adoraba a Mila y, ahora con esa información, la amaba más.

—No es nada, anda, ten. Esta es la dirección del hospital. Ve. Adelántate a Víctor, porque si Yuuri le corresponde, tu única oportunidad se habrá ido al caño. —Le urgió Sara a Yuri y este aceptó, saliendo de Yuutopia como alma que lleva el diablo.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Víctor se preguntaba qué tanto le estaría diciendo Sara a Yuri. Fue Emil quien le pidió no interrumpiera a la chica si no quería que Mickey lo despellejara vivo. De hecho, a Mickey mucha gracia no le hacía ver a su hermana y a un ruso en la misma habitación. Sara era su adorada hermanita y estar sola con un hombre era algo que odiaba. Él aún no sabía de su relación con Mila, Emil sí, y ver esa escena le causaba que quisiera reír, por muy inapropiado que eso se viera.

Vieron a Yurio salir corriendo con papel en mano y todos vieron a Sara quien salió poco después. Fue Víctor el que la interrogó sobre por qué su compatriota había salido así. Pero Sara decidió que era hora de que el ruso sufriera un poquito por lo que le hizo a Yuuri.

—Salió corriendo apenas le puse mi mano en su rodilla. Le dije que parecía una joven virgen —Si Mila hubiera estado ahí ya habría soltado una buena carcajada a costa de su compañero de pista.

—Salió corriendo… ¿porque tú le tocaste su rodilla? —Mil escenarios pasaron por su mente. Mientras Sara buscaba darle aunque fuera un par de minutos al rubio.

—Sí, le invité a pasar, se sentó en una silla, me acerqué y no opuso resistencia cuando mi mano terminó en su regazo, por lo que supuse que estaba bien continuar. Hablábamos de cómo Yuuri es un ángel y de cómo me causó gracia que buscara que no me acercara a él, siempre interponiéndose. Muy parecido a Mickey, solo que Mickey tiene el privilegio de ser mi querido y sobreprotector hermanito —dijo guiñándole el ojo a Emil y Mickey, causando que el segundo intentara negar los cargos, pero Emil le convenció de que protegía de más a Sara.

—Y toqué su rodilla diciéndole que no se preocupara, que Yuuri no era mi objetivo… porque tengo a Mila como pareja. —Listo, lo había dicho delante de su hermano, solo esperaba no haber soltado una bomba nuclear en el salón.

—¿¡Qué?! —Sí, definitivamente su hermano nunca cambiaría. Gracias al cielo Emil siempre le hacía ver la razón. Por eso adoraba al chico de pelo claro.

—¿Mila y tú? —Eso explicaría por qué Mila estaba necia en querer hacer patinaje de parejas y hacer ella quien cargue a la otra persona, siempre practicando con Yurio como víctima.

—Yup —dijo alegre mostrando su fondo de pantalla en pleno beso y un signo de amor y paz por parte de ambas chicas.

—Wow, felicidades. No me sorprende que Yurio saliera corriendo entonces —dijo mientras meditaba la reacción del joven.

—Seguro nunca esperó que Mila se le adelantara a tener pareja. O que fuera una chica tan linda como tú. Aunque admitiré que fue exagerado de su parte salir corriendo solo por tocar su rodilla. Ni que lo hubieras envenenado. Espera… No lo envenenaste ¿verdad? —Todos quisieron golpear a Víctor. Podría ser muy la leyenda viviente y lo que fuera, pero a veces era un idiota.

—Salió corriendo porque le comparé ese toque con los que suelo tener con Mila. Quería que viera que hay varias formas de amar, y tocando a la otra persona es una forma de hacerlo —dijo como si nada.

—Bueno, tiene sentido. —Víctor en ese momento recordó el por qué todos estaban reunidos y miró por todos lados.

—Pero ahora no es momento de lindas anécdotas. Debo de ir con Yuuri. —Ya sabía la verdad y si confesaba ese amor que Chris le había hecho ver, Yuuri podría salvarse. Aunque se sentía mal por Yuri, más cuando sabía cómo se sentía por el japonés a diferencia suya.

Sara esperaba y rogaba a los dioses que esa breve distracción le hiciera ganar preciados minutos.

Yurio fue el primero en llegar y preguntar por el japonés. Le guiaron a un cuarto aislado, rodeado de vidrio, y eso se le partió el alma. En parte él era el causante de todo.

—¿Yuuri? —habló con temor, no sabía que esperar. Le habían dicho que su tocayo estaba muy enfermo. La enfermedad estaba en fase terminal y era solo cuestión de tiempo.

El japonés se dio la vuelta y miró a Yurio con ojos sorprendidos.

—Hola —dijo tímidamente acercándose a donde estaba el otro, pero no recibió respuesta. ¿Era este su rechazo? Podría ser que esta fuera su retribución divina por haber sido tan cruel con el otro patinador. Bien dicen por ahí que _Karma's a bitch_. ¡Y de qué manera! Tenía al japonés a unos pasos, pero no le decía ni un saludo.

—Yo… vine a hablar contigo. Sé que te gusta Víctor —Eso pareció sorprender al chico, pero no dijo nada, no todavía— Y sé que Víctor y yo hemos sido unos patanes contigo, principalmente yo. Hablé con Sara y JJ, y ellos me hicieron ver todo lo que puedo herir con palabras, aún si no es mi intención. ¿Sabes? Nunca te quise lastimar… ¿Recuerdas Sochi del año pasado cuando te detuve el elevador e ibas a ver a Sara? No era mi intención tratarte mal o asustarte en ese entonces. Solo tenía celos —reconoció frente al otro su verdadero ser.

»Sé que soy grosero, inmaduro y que no tengo ni idea de cómo carambas debe de ser una relación, pero… me gustaste desde que tomaste mi mano bajo esa cascada, cuando Víctor nos entrenaba. Al inicio pensé que estaba celoso de ti porque el vejete te había escogido a ti y se había olvidado de mí, pero en Sochi me di cuenta de que tenía celos de todos los que se te acercaran, por eso buscaba apartar a Sara. —Comenzaba a explicarse. Era difícil reconocer sus errores delante del ser amado.

Víctor llegó corriendo en ese momento al hospital, quedándose afuera cuando escucho al ruso hablar.

—Me gustaste desde ese momento y no enferme de hanahaki porque siempre creí que era correspondido. Siempre creí que me ibas a querer sin importar que te pusiera motes como "cerdito". Nunca medí mis palabras y por ello me disculpo. —Escuchar al ruso disculparse era algo nuevo, Víctor solo se quedó apoyado en la puerta, escuchando sin interrumpir. Este momento era de Yurio.

—Pero fue idiota de mi parte pensar eso. ¿Cómo ibas a querer a alguien que no te sabe querer? Lo intenté con comida, con el phirozki de mi abuelo, pero soy fatal demostrando amor. Nunca antes me he enamorado. Tú fuiste el primero y el único —dijo, sorprendiendo al japonés, quien tomo un cuaderno y comenzó a anotar a paso veloz.

—¿Yuuri? —Pudo ver que el joven no le había interrumpido ni una sola vez y que ahora anotaba algo en su cuaderno.

—Tengo la garganta destrozada. Debo de aprender lenguaje de señas porque no podré hablar de nuevo. Disculpa si soy lento al escribir. —Se disculpaba el japonés, pero el ruso negó diciéndole que se tomara todo el tiempo necesario, aún cuando tiempo era todo lo que no tenían.

—Yo nunca noté tus sentimientos, lo lamento. Supongo tus actos debían de haber sido más que obvios ahora que lo pienso. Siempre me enfrasque en lo que sentía por Víctor. Incluso llegué a odiar la relación que los dos tenían, me creí totalmente que eran pareja. Les tuve unos celos tremendos —anotó con una sonrisa, de esas que demuestran que alguien recuerda algo con cariño. Yurio sintió que su pecho apretaba. Yuuri de verdad era un ángel, tal y como Sara le había dicho.

—Quisiera poder decir que te perdono, que los perdono, pero no puedo hacerlo tan rápido. Les quiero, les estimo, pero no puedo perdonar tan fácil. La propia enfermedad hizo que mi cuerpo me traicionara y entrara en celo delante de ustedes ¿y sabes que pensé en ese momento? "Genial, me van a follar como nunca antes en la vida. Podré olvidar que no me aman y podré estar solo una vez en su cama". Ni me importaba si era trío, orgía o me vendían al mejor postor. Me di cuenta de que quería venganza por sentirme usado, traicionado. Quería pagar con daño el daño recibido. Y no pude. —En ese momento gruesas lágrimas caían por las mejillas del joven nipón.

—¿Y ahora vienes y me dices que me amas? ¿De verdad esperas que supere todo así porque sí? —La mirada del chico agachada, hizo que Yuuri no se enojara tanto con el menor. Era su primer amor y no sabía manejarlo. Debía de darle algo de crédito al chico. Al menos su plan de ponerlo celoso había funcionado.

—No, no espero nada de eso. De hecho, si ahora mismo me diera hanahaki no me operaría porque sería la prueba de que este amor no es correspondido. Pero sería la prueba también, de que te pude amar. A mí manera, torpe e hiriente quizá, pero amar, una emoción de la cual no me creía capaz —dijo mientras entraba al cuarto de Yuuri.

—Y si tú explotas, te vuelves árbol o lo que sea, yo estaré aquí contigo. No tengo derecho de pedirte que me perdones, mucho menos de que me ames, pero ¿no me dejarías intentarlo? A diferencia de Víctor, yo siempre supe que te amaba, por eso intentaba ponerte celoso, aunque eso solo hizo que empeoraras tan rápido… Tu estado de salud actual es solo mi culpa, a pesar de que te dije que te amo. Lo siento. ¿Podría… intentar amarte? —preguntó el rubio mirándole fijamente como pidiendo una respuesta. No le presionaba, pero le miraba como intentando descifrar qué diría el mayor.

—Tú sabes que me gusta Víctor, ¿y aun así te arriesgarías a que te diera hanahaki solo por un amor que puede que nunca sea correspondido? —Al ver la afirmativa respuesta del otro joven, Yuuri solo pudo suspirar y volver a anotar en esa libreta que comenzaba a formar la historia de ellos dos.

—Tenme paciencia. —La cara de Yuri se ilumino. ¿Era eso lo que él creía que era?

—No podré amarte a plenitud de un minuto a otro, pero si mi enfermedad me lo permite, me gustaría intentarlo. No eres mal chico; violento, torpe, de mal genio, siempre a la defensiva, pero no eres malo. Me gustaría intentar amarte. —Víctor escucho las promesas de Yurio de cuidarle, amarle, respetarle, de hacerle sentir amado y que atesoraría esa oportunidad que le daba.

Ese no era su momento a interrumpir, por lo que, con calma, salió de ahí. Dolía, sí, pero era en parte lo que él solito se había buscado.

—Yuri, cuida de Yuuri por mí. —Fue su leve susurro mientras regresaba al hotel y hablaba con Chris sobre lo sucedido, y fue entonces que Chris le intentó animar, sin mucho éxito, porque su amigo se había deprimido, pero se le pasaría con el tiempo. Él se encargaría de cuidarlo.

Que Yuuri fuera dado de alta al mes, fue un milagro. Su enfermedad había ido en reversa. Fue un proceso lento porque ya varias venas y partes de su cuerpo se habían puesto rígidas como un tronco, pero el amor y paciencia de Yurio hizo que poco a poco se ablandaran.

Yurio bromeaba con que se había vuelto blandito a causa suya, y Yuuri no se lo podía negar. El amor cambiaba a las personas y él sentía que, si bien le costó aceptar al ruso, pudo hacerlo porque le había demostrado a lo largo de ese mes que estaría con él pasara lo que pasara.

Incluso habían aprendido juntos el lenguaje de señas.

Desgraciadamente, la garganta de Yuuri no tuvo salvación. Víctor, a lo largo de ese mes, nunca se presentó ante Yuuri, ni Yurio. Nadie supo qué fue de él. Todos los que conocían los hechos suponían que había pasado, pero ninguno tuvo el corazón de decirle a Yuuri o a Yurio sus temores.

—Katsudon, apúrate, la cena se enfría —gritaba Yurio mientras se acomodaba bajo el _kotatsu_ de la casa de Yuuri. Parecía un gato bajo el _kotatsu_ , tapándose del frío.

Tener que ver las manos de Yuuri para conocer su respuesta ya se estaba volviendo un hábito. En más de una ocasión el nipón había preguntado por Víctor, pero se alegraba Yurio de saber que ya no era así. Sentía que ahora sí Yuuri le podía ver por cómo era, ya sin la sombra de Víctor.

—¿Vendrías conmigo a Rusia? Quisiera… que conocieras a mi abuelo —dijo apenado, pero el mayor solo sonrió y aceptó. En Rusia conocería al abuelo de Yuri y de paso conocer más de su cultura, conocerlo más a él.

Era un paso más en su vida. Poco a poco iba dejando al inseguro Yuuri para darle lugar a un Yuuri enamorado, todavía inseguro, pero con la confianza de que su compañero iba a serle brutalmente honesto. No más secretos ni malos entendidos entre ellos. Lo arreglarían hablando, como debió de haber sido desde el inicio.


	9. Happy Ending 3: Víctor x Yuuri

**HAPPY ENDING 3: VÍCTOR X YUURI**

Hasta ahora solo habían escuchado la historia por parte de Yuuri. Pero, ¿se han puesto a pensar en mi parte de la historia? Mi nombre es Víctor Nikiforov y hoy les vengo a contar la historia de un campeón mundial en el mundo del patinaje, que si bien tuvo de todo a su alcance, literalmente, fama, poder, dinero y, no faltaban, chicas y chicos que se lanzaban a mis pies solo por una noche de pasión (aunque claro, de una sola noche no pasaba porque ninguno me había cautivado, como cierto patinador japonés), había algo que no tenía, y eso era su corazón.

Debo de admitir que al inicio de todo, me sorprendí cuando Yurio me dijo quien le gustaba y sinceramente le apoyaba. Yuuri es un buen chico y, aún si le rechazaba, seguro lo haría de tal manera que mi compatriota no sufriría.

¿Y saben algo?

Además de ser cinco veces campeón mundial, soy el ser más cobarde del mundo. Oh, no le temo a lastimarme o cosas así, sino que en cuestiones de amor me da pavor. Cuando era chico escuché por primera vez el descubrimiento de una nueva enfermedad: Hanahaki.

Ese fue el momento en el que mi interés por la cultura japonesa nació. ¿Por qué se originó ahí? ¿Había cura? ¿Se podía morir de amor? A la tierna edad de 8 años yo pensaba en todo menos en enamorarme. Tras esa noticia me había jurado nunca enamorarme, y hasta mi última competencia en forma, así fue.

Todo se fue a la mierda cuando llegó Katsuki Yuuri. Lanzó por la borda mi sentido común y deseos de juventud. Ya no quería la presión de competir con un grupo de espectadores que ya ni se sorprendían de mis obras. Su forma de ser me atrajo, además, era de aquel lejano país de donde recordaba cierta enfermedad.

Había despertado mi curiosidad.

Eso era malo, por lo que opté por ayudar mejor a Yuri a conquistarlo. Si no piensas en ello, no puedes sufrir por algo que nunca tuviste.

Todo fue de mal en peor. Su mejor amigo había llegado y era un alfa poderoso para ser joven, posesivo, protector, y lo que más parecía cabrear a Yurio y a mí, es que se llevaba mejor con Yuuri. Todas las sonrisas del japonés eran para el tailandés. ¿Acaso no recordaba nada? ¿No recordaba todo lo que pasó por culpa de un simple beso? Por qué sí, yo le había besado delante de todos en Rusia.

Todavía no me gustaba, pero ya buscaba hacerle mío.

¿Impaciente?

¿Imprudente?

Les puedo apostar que es así como me describe Yakov cada que tiene que hablar de mi ante la prensa. Supongo que nada más no me llama niñato o algo así porque se tiene que ver profesional, que si no, ya imagino la manera en la que me destrozaría.

Aún con todo, lo adoro. Estuvo para mí cuando nadie más creía en mí, ni siquiera yo podía creer en mí y él me apoyo. Ese hombre se merece el cielo.

Ah, sí, hablando del patinaje, Yuuri Katsuki es especial. Llegó cual torbellino y se fue igual de rápido. Adoré cómo lograba jalar a las personas; lástima que tuviera cero autoestima (aunque puede ser que yo también la tenía en esos momentos por los cielos, Yurio solo reforzaba eso al buscarme para ser su entrenador a pesar de tener a Yakov en sus narices). Aunque pareciera que no, había visto lo mal que se puso cuando le ofrecí la foto que le pedí a Yurio que fuera a ver que el cerdito estuviera bien.

Grave error, solo logré que el menor se interesara en él.

De verdad, a veces me dan ganas de patearme fuertemente.

Desde que fui su entrenador todo se fue al diablo. Yuuri y Yurio peleaban a cada rato. Busque se hicieran amigos y fracasé (para risa y burla de Yakov), incluso le besé pensando que sería correspondido y no, no fue así.

Daba gracias a todos los santos por no enamorarme todavía.

Morir por una planta que te destruye de adentro hacia afuera no era mi idea de diversión.

Pero, al ayudarle a Yurio, me di cuenta que me quería acercar al japonés. Quería que se fijara en mí y no en Yurio, que me hiciera caso. Yurio le llamaba por diversos motes, como idiota, tonto y cerdo. Decidí que el apodo que yo le daría sería cerdito. Claro, en diminutivo para que vea que va con cariño.

Pero no fue así.

Los días se volvieron más tensos, insoportables por ratos. ¿Quieren que les diga que palabras odio más?

 _"Tenemos que hablar"_

Esas tres malditas palabras las aborrezco con todo mi ser, porque, no se a los demás, pero al menos a mí me hacen pensar que hice algo malo, que me van a regañar, que todo se destruirá. Me revuelve el estómago y me estresa de una manera que no pensaba pudiera pasarme a mi edad.

¿Y saben quién las uso conmigo?

Yuuri.

Comenzaba a odiar al mundo. ¿Qué posibilidad hay de que me quiera decir algo bueno cuando trae una cara tan seria? Nada bueno, eso seguro.

Y dicho y hecho.

Me anunciaba que dejaría el GPF. ¡Él muy maldito me avisaba a dos días de la competencia! ¿Cuándo pensaba avisarme? ¿El mismo día? Lo quería matar. Su rutina nos había costado sudor, lágrimas, esfuerzo y mucho trabajo. ¿Y lo pensaba dejar botado? No señor, me debería dar una buena explicación.

Ah, pero un omega en celo para dar explicaciones no es lo mejor. Ni Yurio ni yo nos pudimos contener, pero por suerte, Phichit entró y se lo llevó antes de que lo violáramos entre los dos. Tengo dominio de mí mismo, pero tantas emociones y hormonas simplemente sobrepasaban mi propia capacidad.

Esa noche nadie durmió en Yuutopia. Los gritos de placer de Yuuri pidiéndole al tailandés que prácticamente lo cogiera y lo hiciera su mascota, que lo hiciera suyo, me hizo hervir la sangre, pero lo peor fue a la hora del desayuno al día siguiente.

Yurio le echó en cara que dejaba el patinaje por querer crías, por irse a revolcar con otro. No lo culpaba, yo andaba pensando justo lo mismo, además de preguntarme por qué no me elegía a mí. Yo le había besado primero, me lo busqué ganar. ¿Qué carambas tenía Phichit, que no tuviera yo? Porque hasta donde yo recordaba, ambos éramos alfas, pero yo tenía más logros y éxitos.

Entonces, ¿por qué no yo? ¿Por qué Phichit?

Fue hasta que Chris me dio una charla que pude comprender y me sentí la peor basura del mundo. Yo siempre preguntándome por qué Yuuri tenía tan baja autoestima y no me fijaba en los detalles, en lo más obvio. Yurio y yo siempre le decíamos por nombres hirientes, y sí recordaba que llorando me pedía que dejara de llamarle así, pero aún así no le había hecho caso y seguía con mis apodos, pensando que se acostumbraría y que lo vería como una muestra de amor.

Con razón todo lo relativo a su peso lo estresaba. Cada que Yurio o yo le hacíamos un comentario dejaba de comer y se iba a entrenar. En ese entonces pensaba que era un discípulo muy aplicado, pero ahora veo el daño a su salud mental. Le estábamos dañando y con toda la justa razón Phichit nos había llamado la atención, solo que ni Yurio ni yo le hicimos caso.

Me hizo pensar cómo en esta última semana Yuuri ya no se limitaba, comía como si no hubiera mañana, sus estados de ánimo cambiaban demasiado y, puede que sea idea mía, pero su decisión del GPF me sonaba igual de precipitada como lo de empezar a comer como si no hubiera mañana. Puede que estuviera pensando de más las cosas, pero temía darme cuenta de mi error.

Le había llevado a su límite y el pobre no resistió.

Había olvidado que no todos tienen la fortaleza mental que yo tengo (o la terquedad de algunos rusos que conozco como Mila o Yurio).

Lo que más me pegó fue que Chris dijo que era violencia y, analizándolo todo fríamente, tiene razón. Había sido violento con Yuuri más de una ocasión. Que el pobre se quisiera apartar una vez que llegó al límite, sería lo que todo ser humano con tantita dignidad haría.

Ahora, si bien es cierto que yo buscaría en estos momentos a Yuuri para pedirle que recapacite, que lo piense bien y participe, tras escuchar a Chris, tuve que reconocer que, aunque él sea fuerte en cuanto a condición física se refiere, mentalmente es todo lo contrario. Mis comentarios no ayudaban, y lo peor, creía que me empezaba a gustar.

¿Alguna vez han tenido de darse de patadas ustedes solos? Porque yo sí. Justo ahora mismo, cuando me daba cuenta que estaba peor que niño de primaria. Pena debería de darme ponerme al nivel de un niño de 7 años. Y más pena que haya tenido que ser Chris el que me diera un sermón. Hasta ahora ese privilegio solo era de Yakov.

Curiosamente, en el amor no me daba consejos porque en palabras de Yakov _"¿cómo puede un viejo tonto darte consejos de amor si no pudo mantener su amor por su amada?"_ _._ Y lo comprendía, su separación de Lilia fue dolorosa, pero ambos lo superaron. O al menos esa es mi impresión.

Pensaba aceptar su salida del GPF, pero al despedir a Chris de mi cuarto vimos la ambulancia y corrimos. Se habían llevado a alguien y, al hacer el conteo de personas, solo faltaba Yuuri.

¿Por qué se lo habían llevado? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Le podía ayudar?

Escuché la calmada explicación de Seung. Había sido _demasiado calmada_ para mi gusto, pero al explicar que sufrió hanahaki y se quitó sus emociones, comprendí que no todos queremos morir de amor, algunos prefieren vivir sin emociones, lo cual me daba tristeza porque él aún era joven.

Vi a Phichit traumado en el piso, con una rama grande y gruesa de cerezo en su mano. ¿Por qué había arrancado una rama de cerezo a estas horas?

—Phichit, no es hora de ir por ahí arrancando cerezos. Podríamos ir todos con Yuuri… —Pero solo mencionarle el nombre de su amigo lo hizo explotar contra mí.

—No ando jugando por ahí como tú crees. Esta rama es todo lo que puede quedar al final de mi amigo, ¡¿y tú me pides que me calme?! —No tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando. Claramente el estrés de la competencia, la falta de sueño y nuestra rivalidad le estaban afectando.

—Sí, te pido que te calmes para que me expliques, porque ahora mismo no te entiendo nada —dije sentándole a la fuerza.

—Yuuri está muriendo, literalmente, ahora mismo. —Pude ver cómo luchaba por tomar bocanas de aire y calmarse. Me había estirado una rama de un cerezo similar al que estaba en el patio. ¿Se habría lastimado en el patio?

—¿Una rama? —pregunte aceptándola y viendo cómo tenía una leve capa de sangre, o mejor dicho, sangre fluía por la rama. ¿Pero qué clase de brujería era esa?

—De Yuuri. Tiene hanahaki. Por eso no participara en el GPF. Apenas y pudo estar un rato en la pista. Su condición ha empeorado y ya es muy tarde como para operarlo. Esta rama… salió hoy, hace poco, por su garganta. Será un milagro si llega a hablar de nuevo. —De derrumbó, Phichit estaba llorando cual bebé mientras rezaba por su amigo.

No me podía quedar quieto. Tomé mis cosas más cercanas (un teléfono, dinero y un abrigo) y salí rumbo al hospital. Me costó comunicarme en inglés con las recepcionistas, pero me guiaron al cuarto de Yuuri. Estaba consciente, herido, y en espera de su último día de vida.

—Yuuri. —Su cara de pánico me hizo darme cuenta del daño tan grande que le hice.

—No te preocupes. No pasa nada —dije acercándome con cuidado, pues él parecía no creerme.

—Aceptaré que no participes en el GPF. —El brillo en su rostro regresó, aunque solo un poco.

—Aceptaré si ya no quieres ser entrenado por mí —dije mientras me acercaba, un pétalo había salido de mi boca.

—Pero no aceptaré si me dejas —Eso le sorprendió.

—Me costó mucho darme cuenta de mis sentimientos, mucho más aceptarlos y saber que, por cómo te he tratado, es obvio y evidente que no me corresponderás. —No me quería derrumbar, pero mi sonrisa desapareció, una mueca triste en mi rostro.

—No te pido que me ames. Tú ya amas a alguien. —Le di una sonrisa sincera.

—No soy tan egoísta como para pedirte que lo abandones, incluso estas dispuesto a sacrificarte por el, pero… quería que supieras mis sentimientos. El amor es un arma de dos filos, puede ser tu más grande fortaleza o tu mayor debilidad. Ahora mismo siento que mi amor es mi mayor fortaleza y debilidad. Fortaleza porque por fin pude amar a alguien, debilidad porque no será correspondido. —Le mostré el cerezo que estaba a mis pies. Le noté preocupado y sonreí.

—Oh, no te preocupes, esto no es nada. —Le buscaba restar importancia, pero Yuuri se me adelanto, por una vez me llamó idiota. Mi tierno Yuuri, que no insultaba a nadie, me había insultado con una voz rasposa, tosiendo sangre al poco rato, pero me había hablado tras los minutos más largos de toda mi vida.

—¿Perdón? —dije incrédulo de que me hubiera insultado.

—¿No te lo dijeron? —¿Decirme qué exactamente? Yo solo sabía que él tenía hanahaki. ¿Me debieron de haber dicho algo más? ¿Algo que cierto tailandés no me haya querido decir?

—¿Qué cosa? —De verdad estaba perdido.

—Te amo. —Un beso sabor a sangre.

Un beso que ahora me tomó desprevenido. Nuestro anterior beso yo lo inicie y el desprevenido fue cierto patinador que ahora me daba la mayor de las sorpresas.

—¿Todo este tiempo? —Con razón me llamaba idiota. Le vi asentir y sonreír.

—Todo este tiempo. —Se apoyó en mi pecho mientras escuchaba mi corazón. ¿Le escuchaba? ¿Le calmaba? No estaba acostumbrado a esta cercanía. ¿Qué carambas se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Le abrazaba?

Al demonio. Hice lo que mi cuerpo sentía era lo correcto.

Le bese y abracé.

Este chico, era mío.

—En realidad me di cuenta cuando Yurio y tú se volvieron tan cercanos. Me moría (literal, me daba cuenta ahora) de celos. Pero no supe reaccionar. Ustedes hablan la misma lengua, tienen cosas en común, Yurio es joven y seguro te aguanta el ritmo. En los entrenamientos parece ser que te entiende a la primera y yo… bueno, soy todo lo opuesto. No soy delgado, ni siquiera estoy en óptimas condiciones físicas, soy medio ciego y no tengo ni una pizca de la autoestima que Yurio demuestra. —Cuando lo ponía así pude darme cuenta de su sentir, de lo mal que debió de haberlo pasado y lo poco que pude hacer por él.

—¿Y qué? —Me miró con curiosidad.

—No pedí tener a la pareja perfecta. Es más, no quiero a la persona perfecta. Yo solo quiero a alguien que me vea por quien soy, no por ser el cinco veces campeón, no por ser súper famoso… solo quiero que alguien vea a Víctor y se alegre por ello —le dije, besando su cabello.

—Podrás no ser perfecto, pero nunca pedí que lo fueras. Me encantas como eres. Me encantaste desde el banquete. ¿Sabías que te anduve buscando como loco tras eso y sin saber tu nombre? ¿Sabes lo duro que fue llegar al onsen tras ver tu vídeo? —le dije riendo un poco—. Pero valió la pena. Te amo, aunque me haya costado que Chris me diera un sermón —dije riendo a todo pulmón. Era sabido de sobra que Chris y Yuuri eran excelentes amigos, así como Chris era mi mejor amigo.

—Esto no es un sueño ¿verdad? —Su voz sonaba con tanto miedo, tanta inseguridad, que se me estaba contagiando. ¿Así se sentía cuando creías que la otra persona jugaba contigo?

—No, no lo es. Y si lo fuera, me gustaría nunca despertar —le dije, besándole.

El doctor llegó y nos dijo que la enfermedad de Yuuri iba disminuyendo, muy lentamente, pero al menos ya podía tomar un respiro. Tardaría, pero iría a paso lento en proceso de sanar su cuerpo. Por dentro, casi todo su sistema se había vuelto el interior de un árbol. Aún llevaba sangre y hacía funciones, pero todo se detuvo poco antes de que Yuuri explotara para ser un cerezo.

—¿Por qué cerezos, Yuuri? —pregunté curioso. Se decía que vomitaban las flores que querían dar algún mensaje al ser amado, y su forma final, era el mensaje final hacia este.

—¿Conoces su significado? —me preguntó y yo reí.

—¿Contestando una pregunta con otra Yuuri? Pero para contestar tu pregunta, no, no tengo ni idea. Me gustan mucho los cerezos y siento que son representativos de tu tierra pero… no se más —admití.

—Bien, entonces te lo diré. Los cerezos se les suele unir a la fertilidad, a la feminidad, el poder, honor, lealtad, juventud, inocencia, esperanza, dulzura, pero sobre todo, es el principal representante del amor. —La explicación de Yuuri fue genial, pero ¿por qué elegir el cerezo? ¿Fue meditado o una simple casualidad?

—Y… ¿Tú elegiste el cerezo? ¿Se dio solo? ¿O por qué un cerezo? —pregunte lleno de dudas.

—Mi cuerpo lo eligió. Y creo saber por qué. No porque yo sea femenino o fértil, que bueno, siendo omega lo de la fertilidad es muy atinado, pero los demás significados tienen un significado especial para mí. Lealtad porque siempre te seré leal, incluso cuando me llamabas cerdo seguía leal a tu lado; juventud e inocencia porque me da la impresión de que aunque eres mayor que yo, nunca has experimentado el amor, lo que te hace ser joven e inocente; honor porque, después de todo, posees mucho honor, todos te respetan por lo mismo, aún si no te das cuenta. Pero sobre todo, poder y amor, porque te he dado el poder de destruirme o sanarme con tu amor. Literalmente te he dado el poder de matarme o el poder de amarme. La planta era mi forma de pedirte que eligieras amarme. —Su mano rozaba mi mejilla. Miraba mi pétalo y sonreí.

—Supongo que este pequeñito quiso entonces decirme que no perdiera la dulzura de tu corazón. —Le besé. Le besé porque mis palabras se quedarían cortas a lo que él me describió. No podría y no quería superarlo.

—¿Me lo puedo quedar? —Le di el pétalo y lo beso, guardándolo con cuidado en su cartera.

—¿Yuuri? —Muchas de sus acciones al inicio nunca les veía sentido, pero después lo tenían, pero esta era de las pocas veces en las que quería entenderlo al momento. Ya no quería malos entendidos.

—Los dos sanaremos —Le daría la razón, íbamos a sanar, lento en su caso y en el mío un poco más rápido, porque apenas iniciaba.

—Y cuando sanemos, ya no más malos entendidos. —Le besé las manos.

—Ya no más. —Le ofrecí mi cuello. Su confusión era tan adorable.

—Usualmente solo los omegas son marcados con una mordida en el cuello, pero ¿sabías que lo mismo puede aplicar a los alfas? —Su negación me dio ternura.

—Una marca es sinónimo de posesión, indica que el omega en cuestión le pertenece a ese alfa solamente. Pero si un omega marca a su alfa, lo mismo se puede decir del alfa en cuestión. —Parecía que lo entendía.

—Antes de que te marque… porque quiero hacerlo, me gustaría que fueras tu quien me marcara primero. Te advierto, habrá sangre, romperás mi piel y dejaras una cicatriz en forma de tus dientes. No puedes morder con medias intenciones, pero tras hacerlo será la unión más maravillosa _ever._ —Se me había escapado una frase en inglés. Pensaba que ya lo había superado, pero mi _amazing_ y otras frases comenzaban a salir de nuevo. Me volvía a sentir en confianza con el joven que me había robado el corazón y del cual no me enteré sino hasta que mi amigo me abrió los ojos.

—¿Puedo? —Parecía tener miedo.

—Soy todo tuyo. —Me coloque en su regazo, ofreciéndole mi cuello, sin oponer la más mínima resistencia.

Paso tan lento que pensaba que no lo iba a hacer, pero ese dolor, ese inconfundible dolor y placer de ser mordido me hizo abrir los ojos, sacando un jadeo.

—¡Perdón! ¿Te lastimé? —Qué lindo, se preocupaba por mí.

—No, se sintió genial. Lo siento por la sangre y las manchas de la misma en nuestras ropas… pero… ¿puedo? —Me acerqué a su cuello y él, con algo de temor, me ofreció su cuello.

—No temas. No volveré a lastimarte —Le aseguré y le besé, para luego de calmarle, marcarle como mío.

Esa unión era más fuerte que pedir matrimonio. Podía sentir sus pensamientos, emociones y literal todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Era algo mágico.

—Gracias —dije completamente agradecido por esa oportunidad que me daba.


End file.
